


Soulmates- Sterek

by Ojo_de_tigre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accion, Años despues del final, Drama & Romance, M/M, Magia, Scott alfa, Stiles FBI, Stiles desarrollo de poder, Trama policiaco, armas de fuego, creiaturas sobrenaturales, misterio, revueltas entre sobrenaturales y cazadores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojo_de_tigre/pseuds/Ojo_de_tigre
Summary: La aventura continua.Nunca hubo  final para los protectores de Beacon Hills. Después de cuatro años de su ultimo encuentro, volverán a reunirse para resolver un nuevo misterio.Stiles se había distanciado para completar sus estudios pero justo el día de su graduación vuelve a ver a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado.¿Qué hacia él ahí?Ahora tendría una segunda oportunidad para hablar sobre lo que nunca se hablo en el pasado. Pues siempre fueron almas gemelas, todos lo sabían.*La historia se ambiente años despues del final de la sexta temporada, tomando el curso de la historia*
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Rencuentro

Pasaron tres años desde la última vez que Stiles vio por última vez a Scott y con ello a todo el grupo, si, seguía manteniendo el contacto, pero no tanto como esperaría. Cada uno seguía con sus vidas, completar los estudios y los mensajes de texto junto con las videollamadas de vez en cuando no podría llamarse contacto, eso y que, con lo ocupado de sus vidas, al paso de los meses fueron siendo menos. Y unas personas que no vio tanto como hubiera querido.

Scott aún estaba tras Monroe intentando parar todos sus intentos por convertir el mundo en un matadero de seres sobrenaturales, desde lo que le permitían sus estudios. Ella había reunido su grupo de cazadores, así como Scott nuevos aliados junto con el señor Argent. Se podría decir que la vieja pandilla seguía, pero unos más lejos que otros.

Y Stiles ... Stiles se había quedado a completar sus estudios en el FBI como su padre le había pedido "primero termina y luego haces con tu vida lo que quieres". Lo único que pidió el exasperado padre del energético chico. Esa era una de la razón por la que se había separado un poco del grupo, eso y que hasta hace algunos años atrás había recibido los característicos mensajes de sus amigos de "todo tranquilo" pero como era de esperarse un día simplemente no llegaron y no se preocupó, siguió con sus estudios y por un tiempo eso fue lo único en su mente, culminar su estadía en la academia.

Y justo ahora él había cumplido con la petición de su padre. Ya era un recién graduado. Un oficial.

Vistiendo un elegante traje, parado tras del sargento que daba un largo discurso que solo impacientaba al chico. Dudo en interrumpir algunas veces, pero los ojos de su padre en las sillas bajo el foro lo amenazaban. El sheriff estaba orgulloso de su hijo y solo deseaba que no arruinara ese día con alguna de sus verborreas.

Había comenzado el pase de lista. Sus compañeros a sus lados fueron pasando para recibir la preciada placa que llevarían con honor.

El sargento se quedó por unos momentos mirando los documentos en su podio, entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor las letras y movía los labios repasando en su mente-Miec .... ¿Qué dice aquí? - no pudo contener mas el hecho que no tenía ni idea de cómo pronunciar eso y prefirió preguntar a decirlo de forma incorrecta, quizás no era su intención que se haya escuchado todo por el micrófono encendido.

El chico de cabello castaño y piel blanca llena de lunares noto como sus compañeros contuvieron la mofa e incluso los padres y demás autoridades en el público. Rompió filas para pararse frente al sargento, hinchando sus pulmones de aire antes de hablar.

-Mieczyslaw Stilinski, señor - le dijo finalmente. Siempre el mismo problema, pero no importaba, adoraba su nombre tanto como el apodo de Stiles, con el que lo conocían sus mejores amigos y familia.

-¡Oh !, si claro, eso. El joven Stilinski- repuso apretando su puño y entregando la placa mientras saludaba con su mano diestra. Stiles vio como su padre tomo muchas fotos.

Finalmente, su hijo se había graduado. Le sorprendió que no lo echaran a la primera con todos los líos que se había metido. Desde escaparse en los primeros semestres, convencerlos de llevarlo a una misión peligrosa entre otras de sus muchas travesuras que preferiría no recordar.

Stiles bajo del foro y abrazo su padre. Él se sintió igual de feliz y no tanto finalmente por recibido graduado, sino que podría proteger a las personas que más quería, la razón por la que se había convertido en agente del FBI, cuando supo cuál era su vocación.

-Lo lograste - le sonrió su padre.

-¿Por qué siento que no creías que lo fuera hacer? - le respondió Stiles sintiéndose ofendido, con una mano al pecho como si le doliera el corazón por las palabras de su padre.

-Todavía lo preguntas ¿Quieres que te haga un recuento de todas las veces en las que te metiste en problemas? Dejar la academia al primer mes, por ejemplo- su padre negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Me necesitaban. De no ser por mí nunca hubieran derrotado al Anuk ite y Beacon Hills estaba marcado en la historia como la peor masacre creada por una psicópata ___ se excusó sabiendo que su padre daría la razón. camina rumbo a la salida, entretenido platicando a su padre las buenas intenciones por las que se había metido en problemas. Su padre dejo de caminar y el distraído Stiles noto eso mirando esta vez a lo que su padre observaba.

Abrió los ojos al igual que su boca de la sorpresa. No sabía si sentirse emocionado o ligeramente asustado. El padre de Stiles palmeo su espalda y se retiro a saludar a algunos colegas después de dedicarle una mirada a la persona frente a ellos.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? - articulo finalmente. Era él, era claro que era él. Su padre también lo había visto y no era ninguna alucinación. Pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La mente de Stiles era un lio.

¿Podría ser que su mente le había atraído? De tantas veces en las que lo estuvo pensando y ahora simplemente se preguntaba porque lo había hecho.

Derek Hale estaba parado en unos centímetros de él, mirándole con su cara de lobo amargado. Sus ojos verdes de pistola y esa pose seria y tensa. Lleva un brazo por detrás mientras que mantenía la otra mano dentro del bolsillo de su habitual chaqueta de cuero, una nueva, claro, porque no podría ser la misma de hace algunos años ¿O sí?

-Así que finalmente te graduaste ... Nada mal - el lobo camino acortando la distancia entre ellos. Observando cada aspecto de Stiles. Lo bien que se veía en traje y portando la placa al centro del pecho izquierdo. En ese momento se sintió desentonado pues el solo llevaba la típica chamarra de piel y sus jeans.

-¡¿Porque todos piensan que no lo iba a lograr?! - se quejó mirando mal al lobo. Después de mucho que no se veían y se ponía a pelear. Era un bien rencuentro digno de ellos. El solo pensar eso le daba gracia, extendiendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

Derek solo le regreso una mueca que intentaba parecer sonrisa. El chico no había cambiado en nada. Él pensaba que quizás haba madurado un poco pero no. Seguía esa esencia infantil y la misma aura que lo rodeaba hace algunos años. Aquello le alegro, pero de igual forma aprecio el cambio que pudo tener.

-Los años no han hecho nado contigo - le respondió burlesco.

-Ni contigo señor, soy un lobo amargado - Derek gruño por lo bajo. Al fin saco a relucir lo que ocultaba tras su espalda, un ramo de flores que dejo atónito a Stiles. Pero no era ningún ramo. Las pequeñas florecitas se le han hecho bien conocidas. Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane color rojo como la sangre. Ni siquiera sabía que ese existía- Lydia le dijo a Malía que hoy te graduabas, Malía le dijo a Peter y el ... Pues él me dijo que llevara un obsequio ... ¿Son este tipo de cosas las que se regalan no?

El tono del lobo estaba oculto con algo de molestia. Como un regalo que había traído de mala gana, pero no era así. Tenía un significado especial.

Stiles estiro las manos para tomar el ramo que aún tenía raíces, debería que sembrarlo después. En el camino sus manos se rozaron creando un pequeño estremecimiento tanto como en el lobo y el humano.

-Argent me la dio para que cuidara de ella y pensé que no habría mejores manos que las tuyas - volvió a hablar el lobo al ver que el chico no decía nada.

Por la cara de Stiles cruzo algún tipo de decepción puesto que no parecía un regalo como tal si no un encargo, aunque desconocía que Derek al enterarse de sus propiedades solo pensó en que podría ayudar a una persona y esa era Stiles.

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué confiarme algo así? no estaría más seguro en la bóveda hale - Stiles aun no entendía por que le era entregado aquel ramillete y no estaba seguro de quererlo ahora que sabia porque le fue dado.

-Esta clase de Wolfsbane es especial. Su preparación lleva años. Una planta normal de Wolfsbane es abonada con las siete yerbas, tomando el color rojo que vez ahora ... Esa planta puede curar lo que sea -Stiles estaba a punto de hablar, pero Derek lo volvió a hacer callar. Aún no había terminado - Pensé que con este nuevo trabajo tu vida estaría en riesgo repentinas veces y eso podría ayudarte.

-Gracias lobo amargado, pero se cuidarme solo - Stiles sonrió y respondió en tono burlesco al lobo. Pero debía admitir que le encantaba que Derek se preocupara por él.

-Oh claro, como la vez que tuve que sacarte en mis brazos- Derek se cruzó de brazos mirando con superioridad al humano.

-¡Era una herida grave! - replico.

\- Solo fue un rasguño - acerco su rostro al del chico.

-Es fácil para un ser sobrenatural decir eso, además no me lo tome tan mal- Stiles imito su acción.

\- No parabas de llorar ...

\- Eso fue por otra cosa ... - respondió Stiles. Derek alzo una ceja preguntándose el por qué lloraba en esa vez -También hay lágrimas de Felicidad.

Continúo lo que no había terminado. El ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso y silencioso, pero en las mentes de ambos chicos se sumaban un millón de preguntas.

Derek se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho feliz a Stiles ese día y Stiles se recriminaba por haber dicho lo anterior.

El Lobo se aclaró la garganta, bajo su semblante y aspiro el aire fresco y con ello el aroma de Stiles, llenándolo de la tranquilidad que necesita en ese momento.

-No solo he venido por eso ... Scott está en problemas, necesita a su Batman -lo dijo como si odiara tanto decirlo. Él ver al chico, pero sintió mal que la razón por la que había venido era por un mandato de Scott.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes ... - Fue la única respuesta que recibió del menor. Se esperaba otra como un reclamo o un ¡Solo me buscas para eso !, Pero no. El chico estaba encantado de ayudar a sus amigos. Mas si el que consideraba su hermano estaba en problemas.

Stiles al rescate. Se dijo a sí mismo. Siempre salvando el trasero de Scott. Se preguntaba qué harían sin él y eso le hacía sentir importante. Por fin el nuevo Stiles podía ayudar mucho más de lo que ya hacía antes.

-Tengo que decirle a mi padre. Pasaremos a mi dormitorio por mis cosas y nos vamos -palmeo el hombro del lobo para irse corriendo tras su padre, aun cargando él sus brazos el ramo de Wolfsbane.

Ahora era donde los dos se daban cuenta de aquel dicho: Si el destino los quería juntos, los volvería a juntar en un futuro. Pues las alamas gemelas se atraerían, aunque no podrían estar juntos.


	2. ¿Que ha sido de nosotros?

\- ¿Estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo Stiles? - El sheriff puso las manos en su cintura mirándole seriamente. No quiso lucir molesto, pero sí bastante preocupado. En el fondo sabía que esos chicos siempre estarían enredados con los problemas y que irán al rescate - Acabas de graduarte y ya vas a salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Lo sé, papá, pero Scott me necesita ¿No fue esto por lo decidí entrar a la academia? - Explico Stiles bastante ansioso por ya partir.

-Si, también lo sé, solo es que aún no me lo creo. Cuando eres padre piensas que en este momento es cuando lo dejaras partir a sus propias aventuras, pero ustedes desde hace tiempo que vivieron sus propias aventuras, cosas que posiblemente no les tocaba vivir. Pensé quizás y ya podría haber tiempos de paz -El Sheriff bajo su postura viendo lo mucho que había crecido su hijo. Seguía siendo el mismo sarcástico hiperactivo. Ya había ganado un poco de musculo y algo de altura, pero ante sus ojos solo era su pequeño Stiles.

-Somos los protectores de Beacon Hills y de las Creaturas Sobrenaturales. Nos necesitan - Stiles extendió sus brazos al igual que su padre dándose un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

-Promete que regresaras en una pieza - le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Lo haré! - Regreso rápido hasta donde estaba Derek. El Sheriff observo al Hale desde lejos.

___ Derek, cuida a mi hijo__ le grito desde su distancia, el lobo asintió con la cabeza.

Stiles ya con Derek se dirigieron hasta los dormitorios. El camino fue silencioso hasta que Stiles tomo la llave y abrió el cuarto que decía número 24. Si que ese número lo perseguía. Dejo la puerta abierta adentrándose en una gris habitación nada comparada con su cuarto en Beacon Hills. Tomo las maletas que ya estaban hechas. Y reviso algunas otras cosas en las repisas.

En la inspección mirando de un lado a otro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, tomo una maseta de decoración donde estaba un cactus seco. Con cuidado de no espinarse lo saco de la tierra. Tomo el ramo de Wolfsbane y lo sembró. Esta vez con la maseta en manos se dirigió al baño para remojar un poco la tierra. Ahora estaba lista. Esperaba y no se secará al igual que el cactus.

Derek vio algo recargado en la pared y se adentró en la habitación para tomarlo. Sostuvo en sus manos el bate de metal.

-¿Lo trajiste contigo? pensé que se lo habías dejado a Manson - Stiles volteo a verlo cuando ya llevaba las manos ocupadas por dos maletas una grande una pequeña como un maletín. Soltó la maleta grande y la pequeña la puso en la cama.

-Lo tome de vuelta la última vez que regrese... No sé, un impulso me hizo traerlo - conto entretenido abriendo el maletín.

-¿Lo llevaras de nuevo? - le pregunto burlesco.

___ No, ahora tengo esto___ Stiles mostro una Glock a Derek mientras metía el cartucho, dejando salir el grillete ya vacío.

Derek alzo las cejas algo impresionado, pero no se lo hizo saber. Aun recordaba cuando Braeden le enseño a usar un arma y cuando dijo que Stiles no era apto para una. Pero ahora parecía saber lo que hacía.

Stiles guardo el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Por si las dudas - alzo los hombros y tomo las dos maletas. Le encargo una Derek. La más grande y pesada para ser específicos. Stiles llevaría el maletín y la maceta. Salieron de la habitación.

Llegaron hasta el Camaro de Derek, abrió la cajuela para que Stiles dejara las maletas.

Por un momento Stiles pensó en lo raro de la vida. El debería estar dejando las maletas en el auto de su padre y no en el del lobo amargado. Las arrojo, sin impórtale que se dañara lo de dentro y se giró al lugar del copiloto. Derek entro y una vez Stiles estuvo dentro arranco el auto.  
  
Se sentía extraño estar en el asiento del copiloto del Camaro, sobre todo sin que haya recibido alguna advertencia de limpiarse los pies antes de entrar o algo.

Ya iban por la carretera y fue ahí donde Stiles lo invadió con preguntas.

-¿A dónde vamos? - con sus dedos golpeaba el plástico de la maseta que se encontraba en su regazo.

-Aun lugar cerca de la costa oeste - respondió mientras conducía dándole una mirada - Ahí nos encontraremos con Scott y Malía.

\- Está bien, pero no me has dicho que ha pasado con Scott - La impaciencia de Stiles podía notarse.

El Lobo suspiro.

\- Fue uno de los hombres de Monroe, le hirieron y la herida no ha sanado.

\- ¿El mismo está bloqueando la curación? - pregunto algo preocupado.

\- No lo sabemos, aparentemente no hay motivo alguno. Rescataron los sobrevivientes de una manada nómada. Iban a dispararle a Malía y Scott se interpuso.

\- Quiero ver a Scott inmediatamente pero no entiendo cómo es que podría ayudar - Esta vez comenzó a mover sus pies. Los viajes largos en auto no iban con él

\- Hay algo más, pero aún no estamos seguros... Será mejor que Scott te cuente.

\- ya veo... Entonces ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con Scott? - Cambio el tema Stiles, no sin antes mantenerse concentrado en lo que acababa de decir Derek.

-Se Podría decir que si... Y ¿Cómo pasaste todos estos años?

-Bien, entrenamiento duro se podría decir- decía mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo con Lydia? - toco el tema cauteloso, pero con cierto interés. Prestando atención a lo que el chico tuviera que decir.

-Creo que mi padre tenía razón cundo dijo que en un trabajo como este no podría tener una relación estable. Ya sabes, no hay tiempo y no quieres exponer a nadie al peligro - el lobo alzo una ceja - Quedamos como amigos - aclaro para un extraño alivio del lobo - ¿Y qué paso con Braeden?

-Cada quien siguió su camino - fue lo único que respondió.

-Seguramente le hartaste con tu frialdad y tu papel de Lobo amargado - Stiles lo había dicho a modo de broma después de todo el lobo era el que siempre se metía con él, pero sin querer había llegado hasta una fibra sensible de la coraza del Hale.

Stiles se dio cuenta y quiso reparar lo que dijo, pero el lobo hablo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Tú eres el único que harta aquí ¿Sabes? cuando te conocí pensé que serias un dolor de cabeza... Y no me equivoque, pero al menos eres un dolor de cabeza útil- mantuvo su tono normal intentando que no se notara.

-JA, JA, que gracioso. Deberías agradecer que te salve la vida en varias ocasiones - esta vez Stiles olvido el nerviosismo para relajarse y responder como era típico de él. Derek sonrió internamente sabía que comenzar una pequeña pelea haría que el chico se tranquilizara.

-Si, si como digas - le respondió concentrándose en el viaje.

Iba a ser un camino largo. Había pasado varios años donde tenían tanto que contar. Ambos querían saber del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía pregunta abiertamente. Los dos querían contarse montones cosas de cómo había ido sus vidas hasta ahora, como si fueran dos grandes amigos, pero su relación nunca llego a más que compañeros por asares del destino. Siempre salvado la vida del otro como una continua cadena de favores.

Derek había encendí la radio. Escuchando una que otra canción de cuando era más joven. Stiles solo observaba por la ventana mirando los interminables arboles de la carretera.

Solo un pestañeo se necesitó. El oído agudizado del lobo capto el sonido de un estruendo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un disparo saliente del bosque perforo la llanta del Camaro. Derek perdió el control del auto derrapando por la carretera en línea vertical intentando controlar el auto. Stiles apretó la Maceta entre sus brazos apalancándose contra el asiento.

El auto se volcó dando varias vueltas en la carretera hasta lograr volcarse contra los árboles. El humo salía por todas partes.

\- Trabajo hecho, señorita Monroe - dijo un hombre por un radio, oculto entre los árboles.

\- ¡Dales el tiro de gracia! ¡No queremos sorpresas! - Recibió como respuesta de una voz femenina.


	3. ¿Quién Siempre Salva a Quién?

La cabeza de Stiles daba vueltas, se sentía desorbitado y asfixiado. Pese a que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió de golpe. Derek estaba sobre el arrinconándole contra el asiento. Le había protegido de los posibles movimientos del auto.

-Derek - lo llamo, pero el falleciente cuerpo del lobo solo seguía quieto. Protegiéndole en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente- Voy a tener que golpearte si no reaccionas, estas apretándome y pesas demasiado.

Paso sus manos por detrás de la espalda del lobo para intentar moverlo. Al tocar el centro de su espalda sintió humedad en su mano, inmediatamente la retiro para ver de qué se trataba. Su mano estaba manchada de sangre. Derek estaba herido seguramente por los cristales o lamina del mismo auto.

Olía demasiado a combustible. Tenía que sacarlo. Se arrastro en el asiento hasta la puerta, con la mano derecha jalo el seguro. Gracias al cielo y no se había atascado. Se dejo caer hacia atrás para lograr salir.

Su espalda golpeo con la tierra del bosque. Se incorporo y rápidamente tomo a Derek de los brazos para jalarlos.

Era claro que Stiles ahora era más fuerte, pero al parecer no fue el único que se estuvo ejercitando. Pesaba más que cuando tuvo que sostenerlo en el agua. Entre pujidos y quejas del humano logro sacarlo fuera el auto. Ya a bajo, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo cargo para retirarlo de la zona de peligro.

Llevaba a rastras al hombre que al lado de Stiles se veía más que enorme.

-Mira quién es el que termina salvándote siempre - Decía entre jadeos. Había llegado hasta la corteza de un gran árbol donde se dispuso a dejar al desfallecido Derek. Se recostó a su lado.

\- ¡¿Stiles estas bien?! - el lobo comenzaba a despertar.

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti. ¡Estas sangrando! - Stiles se quitó el saco para utilizar la tela como gasa para la sangre- ¡¿Por qué no está sanando?! - en su temblor y voz podía notarse lo angustiado que estaba.

Derek se tranquilizó al ver que no le había pasado nada.

\- Creo que hay algo dentro de la herida. Tendrás que sacarlo- hizo una mueca de dolor cuanto Stiles apretó la herida.

-Debes estar bromeando - Stiles odiaba la sangre. Ya estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar parando el sangrado y no desmayarse.

-¡Shuu! Espera - susurro tomando a Stiles del cuello de la camisa para jalarlo hacia abajo después muy cerca del. Ocultándolo junto con el detrás del tronco del árbol.

Derek había escuchado pasos, seguramente el causante de todo.

-¿Qué sucede? - Stiles le pregunto un poco más calmado con un pequeño hilito de voz. Estaba tan cerca uno del otro, la cabeza del humano oculta en el pecho del lobo. Derek podía escuchar su agitada respiración, así como el latido de su corazón. Estaba asustado.

Una rama crujió detrás de ellos. Stiles se liberó de poco del agarre de Derek para atreverse a asomarse. Fue inmediato su regreso a la posición anterior cuando un disparo directo a su cabeza salió del rifle de un hombre. Ahora su corazón estaba al mil, por poco y no la libraba.

Derek gruño. Soltó por completo a Stiles y se levantó aun apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. No se dijeron nada, solo unas cuantas miradas entre los dos. Stiles dirigió su mano hasta la parte inferior de su espalda donde mantenía el arma. Solo disponía de 15 cargas.

Stiles estaba del lado izquierdo mientras que Derek del lado derecho. Se miraron por última vez he intercambiaron lugares.

Derek apareció mostrando sus caninos acompañados de un rugido. El hombre del rifle puso toda la atención en el lobo que ahora veía como única amenaza. Stiles salió del otro lado. Temió que le disparan a Derek por lo que antes de que hombre hiciera algún movimiento disparo a las piernas del sujeto haciendo doblegar de rodillas.

-¡Corramos! - Grito Stiles y los dos chicos se dieron a la fuga. A salir por la carretera vieron el auto del hombre aparcado.

-¡Ahí! -indico Derek abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. Las llaves estaban puestas- ¡Sube!

\- ¡Espera! Olvide el ramo. Está en el auto - antes de que Derek pudiera evitarlo, el chico salió disparado dispuesto regresar. Vio el Camaro y se puso en Cuclillas detrás de el para asegurar que el camino estuviera libre.

A un agachado se encamino hasta la puerta. La maceta había rodado hacia los frenos. Se inclino para tomar y cuando regreso sintió como el cañón de un revolver chocaba con su cabeza. Escucho el clic del seguro. No era la primera vez que le apuntaban con un arma, pero siempre tendría la misma reacción de su parte.

-Tranquilo amigo... ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y hablamos como seres civilizados? - le dijo a la persona fuera quien fuera.

-Tú no eres como ellos - recibió como respuesta de una áspera voz - No quiero tener que matar un chico como tú. Así que llama al Monstruo -No despego para nada el arma de su cabeza.

\- Ellos no son monstruo - le respondió serio con cierto grado de molestia. Aquellos que llamaba monstruo eran los que infinidad de veces habían salvado su vida, le había acompañado en las buenas y las malas. Sus amigos.

-Vi lo que le hicieron a mi compañero ahí atrás.

-Lamento decirte que el que le hizo eso a tu amigo fui yo... Así que, si quieres cobrártelas con alguien, lo tienes enfrente - Sonrió sarcástico pese a que el hombre no podía verlo.

\- Nosotros no estamos solos...

\- Y nosotros tampoco - Stiles reconoció esa voz al instante. Derek tomo el hombre por la espalda y lo lazo hacia los árboles.

Stiles ya libre tomo la maceta y los dos corrieron hacia la camioneta. Ya dentro Derek arranco inmediatamente.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - Le regaño el lobo manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - le respondió como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Salir corriendo hacia el peligro. Puede que tengas un arma, pero no eres inmortal.

-Tú tampoco lo eres. ¡Así que detén el auto! - le ordeno y eso pareció molestarle al lobo. ¿Ahora tenía tanto valor como para hablarle en ese tono? Derek acerco el rostro hasta Stiles gruñéndole mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada___ Eh...tal vez no...- desistió rápidamente de su petición - Pero tienes que curarte eso...

\- Estaré bien - aseguro el lobo, pero eso no hizo a Stiles cambiar de opinión.

-¡Detén el auto y quítate la playera! - volvió a ordenarle. Aquello que había dicho sonaba tan mal. Derek fue el primero en darse cuenta de las palabras por lo que alzo una ceja algo divertido - O lo hago yo - amenazo y por la insistente mirada del lobo se dio cuenta de cómo es que había sonado todo eso. Un pequeño rubor se notó en sus mejillas.

Derek estaciono el auto en la orilla de la solitaria carretera. Ya estaba a punto de hacerse de noche.

Se quito con dificultad la chamarra y la a arrojo a los asientos traseros, después fue con la camiseta, doblando sus brazos en ella para quitársela cuando los alzo sobre su cabeza. Su torso ahora estaba desnudo dejando a la vista sus pectorales y formado abdomen. Stiles lo había visto bastantes veces de esa forma, en si no había día en el que el lobo no estuviera así. Pero esta vez era algo diferente y no sabía por qué.

Derek se dio media vuelta dejando ahora su espalda del lado de Stiles. El tatuaje del triskel ahora estaba un poco arruinado por la mancha de sangre y la herida. Los rayos del sol ocultándose iluminaron la espalda del lobo. Stiles vio como algo dentro de la herida brillaba.

Lo había encontrado.

\- Dolerá un poco - Advirtió con la voz más apacible que pudo hacer. Acerco sus dedos a la herida. Por un momento rozo sus yemas con su espalda haciendo que Derek respingara un poco. Con su dedo índice y pulgar se adentró en la herida. Derek apretó sus dientes manteniéndose quieto. Stiles removió el objeto entre la piel del lobo. Un pequeñito cristal que no le dejaba sanar. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos y lo observo con la poca luz.

Sonrió cuando la herida del lobo comenzó a cerrar. Ahora todo estaba bien. El tatuaje y la piel. Stiles no pudo evitar volver a tocar la espalda trazando con sus dedos cada curva del triskel, causando un escalofrió en ambos.

-¿Todo bien Stiles? - La voz del lobo lo saco de su trance e inmediato retiro su mano.

\- Si, ya sano - informo volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento mientras el lobo se ponía la playera.

Derek lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Estaban demasiados serios.

\- Conduciré de noche. Seguro y llegamos mañana en la mañana. Descansa - le dijo tomando su chaqueta.

\- Está bien, si pasa algo no dudes en despertarme - se acomodó en el asiento en forma de ovillo mirando hacia la ventana. Rodeo con sus brazos la maceta de Wolfsbane y se dispuso a dormir.

Derek iba a ponerse su chaqueta, pero opto por dejarla en los hombros de Stiles. De seguro la noche seria fría.

<< Que tengas dulces sueños>>

Pensó Derek arrancando nuevamente el auto.

-Gracias - Susurro Stiles, pero el agudo oído del lobo lo escucho a la perfección.

-No hay de qué.

-No me refiero a la chaqueta -aclaro y después dio un largo bostezo.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido.


	4. Wolsfbane

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon la ventana de la camioneta y con ello la cara de Stiles. Se removió en el asiento. Le sorprendía el poder haberse dormido sin su almohada, prueba de que estaba muy cansado. Se giro aun recostado en el asiento. Derek seguía conduciendo, mirando fijamente hacia la carretera.

Se preguntaba en que estaba pensando. Si le había incomodado lo que había hecho la noche anterior. No despego los ojos del lobo. Derek aún no se daba cuenta de que Stiles lo miraba.

En un pestañeo Derek cabeceo rendido al sueño, colándose al otro carril donde se aproximaba un auto.

\- ¡Derek! - Stiles se lanzó al volante haciéndolo regresar al carril y con ello despertando al lobo somnoliento. El otro auto solo paso de largo sonado el claxon seguramente molesto.

\- No sé qué paso, juro que estaba atento - Sostuvo el volante con una mano y con la otra se tallo los ojos.

-Estas cansado es eso. Condujiste toda la noche y... - Stiles cayó en cuenta que desde que había visto a lobo en la graduación el lucía cansado. Pero la propia emoción de verlo de nuevo no le permitió ver eso - ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-Tenía que llegar lo antes posible, fue un viaje largo - le respondió cortante. Stiles noto eso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no has descansado desde que Scott te envió a buscarme? - indago y la mirada del lobo lo confirmo.

Derek giro hacia un desvió en la carretera. Yendo por una vereda camino a la orilla de la costa.

\- Ya estamos por llegar... - evadió la pregunta. Volvía a ser el mismo gruñón de antes. ¿A qué se debía su cambio tan repentino?

Stiles decidió tomar el mismo papel que el lobo y mantenerse callado los restantes minutos de viaje. Estaban acercándose a un viejo taller de autos en una colina y a bajo la costa.

El auto aparco frente al taller. La puerta de la casa al lado del taller se abrió. Los ojos de Stiles se volvieron a llenar de emoción. Scott venia saliendo por aquella puerta. Stiles bajo despavorido del auto para abrazar a su hermano.

Derek también bajo del auto y los saludo de lejos.

-Stiles ¡Cuanto sin verte! - el Alpha apretó de más a su compañero inconsciente de la gran fuerza que poseía.

-Lo mismo digo, pero si quieres seguirme viendo, te recomiendo que dejes de asfixiarme - le pido a su amigo.

\- Claro, Claro. Lo siento es la emoción - Stiles observo a su amigo. Estaba mucho más alto de la última vez que lo vio. Se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello, tenía más musculo y seguía conservando ese horroroso tatuaje - Gracias por traerlo Derek... ¡¿Pero que les paso?! ¿Están bien?

Como baldazo de agua fría, Scott había notado el deplorable aspecto de los chicos. La sangre y fango en sus ropas.

\- Monroe nos pasó - le respondió Derek acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Cómo fue que se enteró que vendrían? - se sorprendió el Alpha. Se había alterado al punto de sentirse mal de nuevo. Su playera comenzó a mancharse de sangre de un costado.

Rápidamente Malía atravesó la puerta corriendo en su auxilio. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie recargándolo en su hombro, Stiles hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

\- ¡Te dije que no te levantaras! - Malía tenía la suficiente fuerza como para cargar sola a Scott, pero Stiles no se quedaría mirando como la chica hacia todo el trabajo.

-¿Tan mal esta? - pregunto a la chica. Ahora lo llevaban adentro. Derek se adelantó para ayudarles abriendo la puerta para que fuera más fácil su ingreso.

\- Ya ha pasado una semana y sigue sin sanar - confeso la muchacha. Scott solo gruño de dolor cuando tuvo que sentarse en el sofá.

Malía se retiró para traer bebidas a los chicos.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes? sabes que vendría corriendo- dijo Stiles a Scott. Él le sonrió. Al igual que el Alpha tomo asiento dejando la maseta en la mesita.

\- Lo sé, pero pensé que querías un momento de paz.

\- Scott, créeme que con el trabajo que desempeñare ahora en adelante no habrá días de paz.

-Quieres decir que...- Stiles le interrumpió.

-Si, recién graduado -Stiles quiso presumirle su placa. La busco del lado izquierdo en su camisa, pero no estaba, luego las bolsas de su pantalón, pero tampoco. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Le acaban de dar su placa y ya la había perdido.

\- ¡Hey! - Derek llamo su atención. Apenas volteo, algo le fue lanzado por parte del lobo. Nunca fue bueno atrapando cosas por como era de esperarse cayó al suelo después de varios intentos de retenerla en sus manos. Se cacho para recogerla. Era su placa___ La tenías en el saco.

El lobo salió de la habitación escaleras arriba. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de agradecerle.

\- Mira - le extendió la placa con orgullo a su amigo Scott. Más este no se quedó atrás. Del cajón de la encimera de al lado saco una carpeta y se la entregó a Stiles.

Era su certificado como Doctor Veterinario.

-¡Felicidades! - Entrego el documento alegre por su amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo oficial - bromeo regresándole la placa.

Malia regreso con cuatro vasos de refresco. Noto que faltaba uno de los hombres que estaban ahí. Dejo la charola en la mesa y cada quien tomo su vaso.

\- Y cuéntame. ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? -Stiles tomo el vaso y le dio un gran sorbo.

-Veras, filtraron información que una Manada de Rougues era perseguida por los hombres de Monroe. Era así, pero antes de eso había algo más que los perseguía, mientras huían de ese algo fueron captados por Monroe y fue ahí donde se complicaron las cosas - Explico Scott. Para entonces Derek ya había bajado de las escaleras con ropa limpia. Se unió a la conversación.

-¿Entonces lo que te daño? - Supuso Stiles.

___ Decidimos ayudarlos en su paso por este bosque. Los guiaríamos hasta las afueras de la ciudad, pero los hombres de Monroe tendieron una emboscada. Malía ayudaba a los más ancianos cuando fue interceptada por la luz infrarroja de un cañón. Iban a dispararle así que me interpuse - Malía puso una mano sobre el hombro de Scott, este rápidamente le sostuvo en un agarre cariñoso -logramos salvar a la manada. Liam y Theo se encargaron del trabajo restante.

-Pero la herida no ah sanado... - Scott se destapo la camiseta y con ella los vendajes dejándole ver a su amigo, el hoyo que había dejado. Todo a su alrededor era negro y marcaba las venas del lugar.

-Es un nuevo tipo de serbal - Explico Malía. Stiles rápidamente miro la maceta. Si esta podía curar todo ¿Por qué no se la había dado y ya? Miro a Derek acusadoramente y tomo la maceta en sus manos.

Derek entendió la mirada de Stiles y se dispuso a hablar antes de que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Yo estaba con Argent cuando Scott me llamo para que te buscara. De ahí partí a la academia. En el camino me entere de sus propiedades. Puedes intentarlo - Malía y Scott no sabían a qué se refería el lobo y mucho menos el porqué del apego a la maceta.

Stiles arranco dos pequeñas hojas del Wolfsbane y las extendió hasta Scott

-Come esto - Scott lo miro incrédulo igual que Malia. Miraron a Derek y este solo asintió invitándole a hacer lo que el chico lo pedía.

Con algo de desconfianza Scott tomo las hojas y las llevo a su boca para comenzar a masticarlas.

Mastico un momento haciendo muecas de desagrado seguramente por el sabor. Finalmente, las trago.

\- No sé qué fue eso, pero sabía horrible - Saco la lengua en señal de asco.

\- Scott- lo llamo Stiles, pero seguía quejándose de su sabor.

-Hey, Scott -esta vez fue Derek, Scott solo tomo el vaso de agua para refrescar la garganta.

-¡Scott, Esta sanando! - Dijo finalmente Malía con sorpresa. La herida estaba cerrando y con ello fue expulsando la bala de poco a poco.

-¡Funciona! - Grito Stiles emocionado. Aquella planta si era milagrosa. Derek también mostraba sorpresa. No había tenido la dicha de ver los milagros de la planta en persona -Creo que con esto ya he hecho mi trabajo aquí.

-Debes de decirme que eso - Scott tomo la maceta para verla.

-Un pequeño regalo...- Derek me miro en ese momento a Stiles, pero este no volvió a mirarlo.

Stiles aprovecho para relajarse.

-Sobre eso... No te llame por mi herida... -Stiles se incorporó del sofá para poner atención - Queremos ayuda con el misterio de la cosa que perseguía a la manada. Ellos dijeron que se escuchaba como cientos de aullidos de lobos. Dos de sus integrantes murieron al instante al ser mordidos, pero nadie logro verlo.


	5. ¿Molestia?

Stiles frunció el ceño con lo que acaba de decirle su amigo ¿Acaso había una manada de cientos de lobos? Y de ser así porque atacarse entre ellos.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido - expreso su inquietud.

-Lo sé, pero esa manada no ha sido la única que ha escuchado los aullidos, también residentes de la zona.

-Estamos seguros que con las pistas que encontramos, tu podrás armas las piezas del rompecabezas - Malía saco de un sobre unas fotografías. Eran los cadáveres de los lobos muertos. Específicamente en las marcas de la mordida. Uno de ellos la llevaba en el brazo, dos puntitos con dos pulgadas de distancia. Eso definitivamente no era de un lobo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno. Debemos tener en cuenta que esto será difícil. Esto no es Beacon Hills, no podemos retener las cosas en un solo sitio - Stiles comenzó a hacer conjeturas en su mente. Quién diría que su primer caso oficial sería algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural.

-Es cierto, pero no estamos solos. Nosotros también hemos crecido, hay más personas que nos apoyan. Ya iras conociéndolas - Se levanto Scott ya completamente recuperado. Sus ojos brillaron al rojo vivo. Los ojos de un Alpha verdadero.

-Entonces manos a la obra - Stiles también se levantó.

-Pero, antes que nada. Deben descansar, se les ve cansados - les dijo Scott a Derek y Stiles.

-Yo le mostrare la habitación - Se ofreció Derek quien ya parecía conocer bien la vivienda.

Stiles tomo la maceta en sus brazos y siguió al lobo escaleras arriba. Había demasiado cuartos por un largo pasillo. Derek siguió caminado hasta el final de este y se detuvo en la puerta de la derecha.

-Este está libre - Giro la manija y dejo a la vista un espacioso cuarto con muebles algo rústicos pero agradables. La cama completamente ordenada y una ventana que daba al patio.

Antes de que Stiles dijera o se moviera. El lobo giro la manija de la puerta que se encontraba frente a la de su cuarto. Stiles no pudo evitar mirar, la decoración era sencilla y algo lúgubre. La cama también perfectamente ordenada y una ventana con hermosa vista a la playa. En cambio, a la suya esta habitación se veía habitada.

Derek se dirigió hasta uno de los armarios y se puso a esculcar cosas. Tomando unas cuantas prendas y desistiendo hasta que al fin encontró algo. Se giro volviendo con Stiles y le extendió la ropa.

-Tu maleta se quedó en el Camaro - ofreció la ropa para que este se quitara la sucia camisa.

-Gracias... - tomo las prendas y con una despedida haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Quería darse un merecido baño para después ir a dormir. Se quito toda la ropa dejándola tirada en el camino. Se metió a la ducha que fácilmente encontró y dejo el agua fluir. Ahí había artículos de higiene personal. Deslizo el jabón por todo el cabello.

Al salir tomo las toallas que había en el estante del baño envolviéndose de la cintura para abajo. Salió del baño dispuesto para ponerse la ropa que había prestado Derek.

Al extenderlas inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran del lobo, pues ni de chiste eso le quedaría a la medida.

Sin más remedio se puso la playera que parecía costal de papas y los pantalones que no se sostendrían ni con cinturón.

Salió hecho una fiera del cuarto abriendo de golpe el cuarto de Derek. Este estaba sobre la cama mirando su teléfono. Se sorprendió por la intromisión del chico.

-¡Esto ni se acerca a mi talla! - le reclamo sintiéndose ridículo por vestir ropa de unas cuantas tallas más que él.

-Yo pienso que te queda bien - rio burlesco.

-Es una venganza por la otra vez ¿Cierto? - lo miro resignado recordando cuando lo obligo aponerse una de sus playeras.

El lobo solo alzo ambas cejas.

-Me crees capaz de eso? - el lobezno se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Stiles aun escurría agua. Derek se giró sobre su espalda para tomar la toalla que estaba recargada en el respaldo de la cama y con una seña llamo a Stiles a sentarse a su lado. Sin saber porque, Stiles camino atraído como si Derek fuera el lado negativo del imán. Se sentó en la orilla junto a él y Derek comenzó a secarle el cabello -Tal vez la ropa de Scott te quede mejor -menciono frotando la toalla contra su cabello.

El lobo aspiro el aroma que desprendía, lejos del jabón, el propio olor del chico mezclándose con el suyo. Era un aroma exquisito que le estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Si, puede ser - se dejó hacer sintiéndose realmente clamado. El aire fresco de la ventana acariciaba su piel haciéndolo sentir un poco de frio. No había sido nada cómodo intentar dormir en un asiento de auto y ahora se sentía demasiado a gusto.

Derek fregaba el cabello de Stiles cada vez más lento, como caricias haciendo que se enmarañara. Eso le estaba haciendo tener más sueño. Fue dejando caer su cuerpo y el de lobo también hacia lo mismo.

Los dos azotaron en el colchón quedando profundamente dormidos. Stiles recargado en el torso de Derek y este en la esponjosa almohada detrás de él.

Cuando Stiles despertó, ya era tarde. Derek no se encontraba, pero en su lugar había ropa. Por el estilo supuso que era de Scott. El lobo amargado le había pedido por él.

No podía creer que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Derek. No recordaba más allá de cuando le secaba su pelo ¿Se habra enojado? Al lobo nunca le había gustado su cercanía, el juraría que ni siquiera le agradaba, solo lo toleraba por ser el mejor amigo de Scott.

Se aseguro que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada para comenzar a vestirse. La ropa de Scott llegaba más a su talla. No era perfecta, pero al menos se movía con más facilidad. Bajo las escaleras guiándose hasta donde se escuchaban voces.

Venían de la cocina. Cauteloso se fue acercando.

-¿Estás seguro? - Una voz conocida pero no podía decir de quien era.

-Si, hazlo ya ¡Rápido! - esa voz también se le hacía familiar -No, no ¡Espera! Con... ¡Cuidado! -Al grado de la conversación Stiles ya había malpensado todo. Oculto tras la puerta de la cocina aun sin ver de quienes se trataba.

\- ¡Solo hice lo que decías, eres un delicado! - Escucho un gruñido. Stiles estaba a punto de asomarse por la puerta.

No quería descubrir a nadie en sus asuntos, pero realmente quería saber de quienes se trataban. Empujo la puerta lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Qué haces? - Derek había llegado por atrás preguntándose por que el chico espiaba tras la puerta.

Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás chocando son con el pecho del lobo. El tacto le provoco un escalofrió y una necesidad que correr lejos. Se lanzo contra la puerta abriéndola en el camino.

Dos chicos volearon al ver quien había irrumpido. Stiles miro sorprendido.

\- Theo, Liam...- Dijo al verlos, Theo le sonreía radiante a Stiles.

\- ¡Diablos! Se tiro todo, Theo ¡Te dije que con cuidado! -todos dirigieron la mirada a la olla en el fuego que estaba desbordando el caldo.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -pregunto aun sintiéndose incomodo por todo lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

\- La cena- Respondió Theo como si nada.

-Querrás decir intentamos... - Liam se limpió las manos para ir a saludar. Theo se unió.

Después de los abrazos, Stiles se sentí un tonto por haber malpensado. Derek se acercó hasta el dedicándole una mirada acusadora como si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Y dónde está Scott? Se encamino hasta los chicos que al parecer verían películas en la sala.

-Salió un rato con Malía. Regresara para la cena - Liam se estiro en el sofá. Stiles miro nuevamente las fotos de las mordidas en la mesita.

Las tomo aun observándolas.

-Así que ya te contaron todo- afirmo Theo al notar las fotos.

Stiles no respondió. Estaba perdido en las imágenes. Frunció el ceño y luego miro a los tres chicos.

\- ¿Hay una biblioteca cerca? - los chicos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos.

-Sí, creo que hay una en el pueblo- respondió Liam.

-Aun no es demasiado tarde para ir ¿Cierto? ¿Podrían llevarme? - les pido guardándose las fotos en la bolsa del pantalón.

\- Derek ¿Puedes hacerlo? tenemos que cuidar la cena - pidieron los chicos al lobo cruzado de brazos.

-Creí que ya estaba arruinada - Stiles se sintió un poco mal. El lobo no quería estar nuevamente con él. Desearía tener su Jeep para el poder transportarse solo.

-¡Claro que no! - se ofendió Theo lanzándole uno de los cojines del sofá. El lobo lo esquivo tomando la chaqueta que recargaba en el perchero.

-Andando ¿A qué esperas? - palmeo su hombro al pasar, por un lado. Salió por la puerta rumbo a la camioneta que habían tomado de los hombres de Monroe.

Al final Derek si lo llevaría.

\- Aquí es... Es un poco más grande que la de la preparatoria por lo que supongo que tiene todo lo necesario - aparco la camioneta frente a un gran edificio.

Había una plaza enfrente y algunos locales alrededor dándole un ambiente fantasioso.

Ambos chicos pasaron por las puertas llegando con un recibidor donde se encontraba una mujer leyendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de los foráneos. Stiles tomo la iniciativa de ir hacia la derecha donde se encontraban los estantes de libros.

Fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que la arquitectura del lugar era como un gran observatorio con un tragaluz en lugar de techo. Podía verse el naranja que anunciaba el atardecer. Cientos y cientos de repisas. Un lugar solitario.

Stiles se perdió entre las filas.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente? - pregunto al humano.

\- Animales que puedan dejar este tipo de marcas - enseño la fotografía unos momentos a la visón de Derek.

Derek la tomo observándola. Ya la había visto antes pero no con precisión.

-Con ese tipo de colmillos, no creo que hayas muchos - confeso el lobo.

\- No todos aúllan como cientos de lobos... No creo que una manada haya atacado a otra sin un motivo aparente - Stiles comenzó por el pasillo de flora y fauna.

-Ya ha habido casos en el pasado donde las manadas se mataban entre otras.

-Pero ninguno muere al instante...

Derek estuvo de acuerdo con Stiles. Tomo el otro extremo del pasillo para ayudarle a revisar los libros.

A cada momento que tenían se daban miraditas. Derek cuando Stiles no veía y Stiles cuando Derek miraba para otro lado. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de aquel juego de miradas. Ni siquiera prestaban la total atención a lo que estaban leyendo.

El tragaluz regalo una de las más hermosas imágenes, el cielo se cubrió de estrellas. Stiles no pudo evitar voltear hacia arriba.

Cuando volvería a prestar atención al libro la luz de toda la sala se fue. Dándose cuenta que era ya tarde.

Stiles quiso mirar más al cielo, pero aprovecho la poca luz para buscar al lobo con la mirada.

\- ¿Un apagón? - pregunto el lobo dejando el libro en el estante.

-Creo que ya van a cerrar... - Stiles también hizo lo mismo y los dos se dirigieron a oscuras hasta la puerta.

Aquello le recordaba tanto a los viejos tiempo. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

Stiles llego hasta las puertas y las empujo. Nada, volvió a hacerlo, pero paso igual.

-Está cerrada - dijo con fastidio.

\- Imposible - esta vez Derek intento midiéndose con su fuerza pues tampoco quería destruirla. No se abrió - Bien, nos dejaron encerrados - concluyo.

Un aullido desgarrador les helo la sangre. Era como una sincronía de más de mil bestias.

Ambos se giraron hacia el recibidor. Derek aluzo con su teléfono hacia la mesa. El cuerpo de la recepcionista se encontraba tendido sobre esta.

Caminaron sigilosos hasta el cuerpo. Stiles lo movió, pero la mujer no reacciono. Estaba helada como si llevara ya tiempo ahí. En su nuca había dos marcas. Stiles acerco la foto para ver la similitud. Eran las mismas.


	6. No puedo ni respirar

No había sangre si nada en el cuerpo, pero definitivamente estaba muerta.

-Sera mejor que no toquemos nada. No queremos a la policía rondando por la casa-

-Derek, hay cámaras - Stiles señalo las esquinas.

-Podremos ver qué fue lo que paso.

Fueron hasta la cabina de cámaras. Ahí estaban los computadores.

\- No hay energía como para prenderlos -Derek y Stiles teclearon todos los botones buscando una solución - Espera, esto tiene una memoria interna. En la academia me enseñaron un poco.

Stiles se agacho bajo el escritorio buscando el PC del computador. La memoria interna estaba dentro de la carcasa y no tenía con que abrirla.

-Necesito un desarmador- Dijo Stiles aun en el suelo.

\- Hazte a un lado- Stiles gateo hacia atrás dejándole el camino libre al lobo.

Derek saco sus garras y de un zarpazo retiro la carcasa de la PC.

-¡Genial! si quieres abrir lo que sea, trae un lobo contigo- Derek lo fulmino y Stiles volvió a lo suyo. Llego hasta el disco duro y con algo de fuerza lo arranco de los cables.

-¿Todo listo? Aún tenemos que buscar cómo salir de aquí.

-Si, creo que vi una ventila cerca de los estantes de libros - Stiles salió de bajo del escritorio. Puso el disco duro en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Pues vamos.

Siguieron a hurtadillas. Hace unos minutos habían escuchado los escalofriantes aullidos de aquella cosa y no querían topársele, mucho menos que los acusaran de un crimen.

-Sabes, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Cundo Scott y yo nos colábamos casi en todos lados a escondidas, eliminábamos evidencia entre otras cosas - Comento para romper el silencio. Siendo sincero lo estaba matando.

\- Vaya, quien diría que el hijo del Sheriff era todo un delincuente- llegaron a la ventila lo cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona entrara. Derek la arranco de la pared trayendo consigo parte del concreto.

-¡Oye! muchas de esas veces fueron por tu culpa - Derek lanzo la rendija al suelo.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? - Stiles se detuvo un momento a pensar.

-Con Isaac, cuando rejuveneciste ¡Oh! cuando mordiste a Jackson y comenzó a matar gente hasta la muerte ¿Continuo? - Derek arqueo una ceja, después hizo una seña para que entrara a la ventila.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo quien vaya primero? - Dudo en entrar.

-Porque fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió, segundo, Si esa cosa esta al final de esto serás al que le arranque la cabeza ¡Así que entra! -Ordeno impacientado.

-Eso no suena muy bien - Stiles se puso a gatas para comenzar a arrastrarse por los ductos

-Solo hazlo - Le empujo para poder entrar después.

Seguían en línea recta por el ducto con la esperanza que los llevara a la salida.

-¡H-hace mucho calor aquí! - decía Stiles entre jadeos. Sus manos comenzaban a resbalar en las láminas del ducto debido al sudor. Estaba completamente empapado y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo- C-comienzo a creer que...M-me estoy... Q-quedando sin aire.

-A-aguanta, falta muy poco -Derek estaba casi igual que Stiles. Aquel conducto les estaba oprimiendo el pecho cada vez que avanzaban.

Derek se estaba preocupando. El seguramente aguantaría mucho más, pero Stiles que era un simple humano. Tenía que sacarlo lo antes posible.

Se quedo un momento quieto intentando escuchar más allá. Stiles seguía avanzando provocando ruido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza concentrándose. Lo logro, el ruido de la noche, los grillos y una que otra lampara vibrar por el golpe de la energía eléctrica. Estaban más cerca de lo que creían.

Escucho un golpe en la lámina.

-¡Stiles! - Derek se apresuró hasta donde había caído el cuerpo de Stiles. Seguía respirando con dificultad. Se había desmayado.

Había una gran incomodidad en el ducto. Solo era cuestión de metros para que llegaran a la salida donde habría aire fresco.

A duras penas logro arrastrar el cuerpo de Stiles. Moviéndolo antes de dar un paso. Estaban demasiado cerca. Una secaría que haría sentir incómodos a ambos, de estar el chico consiente. Aunque no era la primera vez. Numerosas veces habían estado de ese modo, tan cerca como para que los latidos de su corazón se mezclaran con el otro en una perfecta sincronía.

Llego al final de la ventila. Con su puño el golpeo tan fuerte que salió la tapa volando hasta la pared del edificio vecino. Recordó cuando Stiles le dijo que era imposible hacerlo a tan corta distancia.

Cargo al chico en sus brazos saliendo de ahí.

-Ya, estamos fuera. Respira - se recargo en la pared aun sosteniendo. Con sus manos tomo su rostro palmeándolo un poco para que racionara. El lobo tampoco se recuperaba del todo, hablaba con largas horcajadas de aire -Stiles... Tienes que despertar- seguía zangoloteando su cuerpo - ¿Que sería de esta manada sin ti? Necesitamos tus 147 libras de piel pálida y huesos frágiles envueltos de una coraza de sarcasmo.

Stiles exhalo profundo despertando. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos de Derek. Dio gracias al cielo que era de noche y su rubor no se podía ver ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué tan buena es la visión de los hombres lobos en la oscuridad? - Fue lo primero que dijo después de tener tan preocupado al Hale.

-¿Qué? - pregunto incrédulo. Pero en su mente solo rogaba porque no haya escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-Nada, solo olvidado - Se levanto rápidamente de su regazo-Vallamos a casa. Quiero probar ese caldo.

Derek suspiro exasperado. Comenzaba a gustarle más cuando estaba desmayado y no hablaba tanto.

Por suerte el viaje de regreso a casa fue tranquilo.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! nos tenían a todos preocupados- Regaño Scott cuando pusieron los pies dentro de la casa.

\- Hubo un pequeño inconveniente, ya sabes nuestro tipo de inconveniente - explico Stiles -Escuchamos a la cosa aullar.

-¿La vieron? - dijeron Theo y Liam al unisonó.

-No, pero asesino a otra persona, la bibliotecaria- esta vez fue Derek quien agrego información. Saco su teléfono mostrando una foto de las marcas de la nuca de la mujer. Stiles se sorprendió pues no se dio cuenta cuando tomo la foto.

-Tuvimos que huir de ahí antes de que alguien nos hiciera sospechosos - Stiles paso una mano por su cabello. Aún estaba sudando.

-Eso no es todo. Hubo un apagón y cerraron la puerta principal- Incluyo el lobo.

-Lo que buscamos es muy listo o hay alguien está controlándolo -conjeturo Stiles.

-¿Como con el kanima? - expreso Scott.

-Podría ser... pero para eso tenemos que saber que es -Stiles comenzó a pensar.

Juntando en su mente todo lo que tenían hasta ahora. Las marcas de la mordida, la muerte instantánea y los aullidos. Debía haber algo que se les estuviera pasando. No podía ser posible que la cosa entrara a la biblioteca y matara a una persona sin hacer ruido.

\- Por cierto, Scott, ¿Tienes una computadora? -Stiles saco de su bolsillo el disco duro.

-Claro, iré por ella.

Minutos después Stiles estaba conectando el disco duro a la computadora como un disco externo. No tenía las herramientas necesarias, pero se las había arreglado para conectarlo. Todos se encontraban detrás de él observando cada una de las cosas que hacía, sorprendidos por sus nuevas habilidades.

-¿Entonces se robaron el disco duro del sistema de seguridad? -era más una afirmación que pregunta por parte del inocente Liam.

\- No pensábamos hacerlo, pero debido a que no había luz y que posiblemente apareceríamos como las últimas personas ingresando al lugar... Pues si, se podría decir que si - Stiles apretó intro en la laptop y tuvo total absceso a la computadora.

Llevo la flecha del mouse hasta el video con el registro de fecha.

Comenzó a reproducirse.

\- Adelántalo hasta nuestra hora de llegada - recomendó Derek.

Stiles a si lo hizo.

Se vio en la pantalla ellos entrando. Hubo un cambio de cámara hasta los estantes y después otro a la recepcionista. Ella veía su libro hasta el momento del apagón. No se vio nada más pues el sistema se apago.

Nuevamente no tenían nada.


	7. Como los viejos tiempos

Stiles golpeo la mesa frustrado.

-Relájate, hoy cenaremos tranquilos como personas normales. Ya mañana veremos qué hacemos con eso- Scott animo a su amigo sosteniéndole de su hombro- Probemos el caldo de Theo y Liam.

\- Sobre eso Scott... Ordenamos pizza, el pescado se carbonizo... -Theo dio un pequeño golpecito en costado del chico.

Scott rodo los ojos.

-Bien, ¡Cenemos pizza!

Los chicos adoraban esos momentos que como había dicho Scott, eran personas normales. Solo un grupo de amigos pasándosela bien. Se podría decir que la vida les debía una etapa de su adolescencia o quizás si la tuvieron, solo que no la vivieron como todos los demás o al menos con su normalidad. Pero todas esas rarezas y vivencias, era lo que los hacia ser lo que eran ahora. Algo que siempre los mantendría unidos. Pues nadie más que ellos entendían ese mundo.

Al día siguiente Stiles despertó temprano gracias a la costumbre de la academia. Pese a que casi moría por la falta de aire había sido un buen día. Bajo las escaleras estirándose para buscar que desayunar.

Llego a la sala. La tela mosquitera estaba abierta. Escucho como un auto aparco frente a la casa. Sin dudar salió para ver de quien se trataba. Escucho que demás personas bajaban por las escaleras.

Se paro fuera en el poche y bajo las escaleras de poco a poco.

Una pelirroja venia bajando del lugar del copiloto. Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron al ver a la chica. Corrió a abrazarla y ella lo hizo con gusto.

-Tanto tiempo - se separaron para mirarse. Lydia tomo del rostro a Stiles para observar bien todo lo que había cambiado. Su cabello más largo y los pequeños brotes de barba.

-¡No esperaba verte! - Stiles estaba emocionado de volver a ver a su amiga.

-Cuando estamos en problemas todos nos apoyamos. Scott reunirá a todo el grupo.

-Si, y cuando dijo a todos, se lo tomo muy enserio - Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación arruinado el lindo momento. Peter bajo del lugar del conductor.

Recordó que él había sido el de la idea del obsequio.

Más eso no termino ahí. Nuevamente alguien bajo del auto. Stiles casi no lo reconocía. Era el chico que habían rescatado la última vez que se habían reunido hace tres años. Alec, si mal no recordaba.

Vaya que la manada había crecido.

Los demás habían despertado y comenzó la pasarela de abrazos. Todos felices de verse de nuevo. Casi todos tenían la misma reacción al encontrarse. A excepción de su rencuentro con el lobo amargado.

Stiles había llevado su plato de desayuno cerca del computador. Se había obsesionado un poco con encontrar algo en ese video. Lo repetía una y otra vez, no lograba ver nada.

Los chicos habían desistido de ir a decirle que parara. Se había puesto un poco irritable.

Tomo la cuchara llenándola de cereal y leche llevándose la a la boca.

Nuevamente puso el video. Lydia se acercó por detrás prestando atención.

Stiles siguió sin ver nada. Volvió a poner play. La cinta se reprodujo nuevamente. La mujer leyendo y después se fue la luz.

Lydia pego la cabeza al computador.

-Vuelve a ponerlo - le pidió y así fue. El video corrió de nuevo - Stiles... ¿El video tiene audio?

No había pensado en eso. Reviso el audio y estaba apagado. Subió todo el volumen y esta vez reprodujo el video.

Se escucho unos golpeteos en el suelo.

Volvió a poner el video.

-Suena como....

-Cascos de un caballo o de un animal similar...

Lydia y Stiles se miraron. Ahora tenían una pista.

Llamaron a todos para que vieran el nuevo hallazgo. Ahora tenían más pistas. Buscarían un animal que aullara como cientos de lobos, dejara marcas de colmillos y al caminar sonaran los cascos de sus patas. Al decirlo así no tenía mucho sentido.

\- Tú y Lydia siempre han hecho un gran equipo - Malía le tomo de los hombros a ambos mientras lo decía. Lydia y Stiles solo se sonrieron. Derek no pudo evitar reaccionar mal y al mismo tiempo sentirse confundido de por qué aquello le molestaba.

Nadie más que el tío del lobo noto su gesto. Peter, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado inconforme con lo que su hija decía.

\- Yo pienso que hace mejor equipo con Derek - su comentario llamo la atención de todos los chicos incluso de Stiles y Derek - De camino vimos todo lo que hicieron en la carretera.

-Y eso que no viste lo que hicimos anoche - Comento Stiles tecleando cosas en la computadora. Las miradas acusadoras se dirigieron a lobo sintiéndose atacado -La biblioteca, Derek arranco un pedazo de pared -Seguía contando aclarando un poco las cosas, pero como siempre Stiles no se daba cuenta de cómo sonaba lo que decía.

-Creo que sería bueno que fuéramos todos a investigar. Puede que haya pistas físicas - Propuso Scott.

El celular de Malía sonó. Inmediatamente leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

-Es Argent. Su informante le comunico que Monroe enviara un grupo de hombres al pueblo. Después de enterarse que el asesinato de Derek Hale fue fallido -Leyó tal cual.

-¡Diablos! ahora tenemos que cuidarnos - Scott apretó sus puños en frustración.

\- Habrá que advertirles a los lugareños- las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Era momento de hacer grupos he encargarse de cada una de las cosas.

-Bien, esto será así - Scott plateo su plan en la cabeza, intentando mover de mejor manera las fichas - Lydia, Malía y Alec irán a advertir a la manda del norte - Los chicos asintieron ante el mandado del Alpha- Theo y Liam irán con la manada de la costa y Peter y yo haremos guardia en la carretera que es por donde seguro llegaran mientras que Stiles y Derek siguen investigando.

-Scott - lo llamo el lobo - ¿No sería mejor que yo también te acompañara para hacer guardia? En caso de que tengas que luchar sería bueno tener la mayor ayuda posible.

-No podría dejar a Stiles solo, siento que estará seguro contigo - le confesó el Alpha. No es que Stiles no pudiera defenderse solo, se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones, pero el chico contra algo sobrenatural no tendría mucha oportunidad menos con la nueva cosa a la que se enfrentaban.

-Bueno, yo no creo que este tan desprotegido. No después de ver esto - Peter saco un maletín detrás del sofá. Era la maleta de armas de Stiles- La tomamos de paso.

Stiles rápido se levantó de la silla para asegurarse de que todo estuviera ahí.

\- De casualidad no trajiste...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Lydia alzo la otra maleta que contenía su ropa.

Stiles se sentía mucho más a gusto vistiendo sus prendas. Definitivamente ese era su estilo. Bajo de la camioneta junto con Derek. Como era de esperarse la policía municipal ya se encontraba ahí. Tenía toda el área marcada con cinta amarilla. Una ambulancia subía el cuerpo en una bolsa negra.

Ahora no tendría que colarse como las tantas veces. Tomo su placa y la enseño a los policías.

\- FBI, Oficial Stilinski - el policía lo observo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién es el? - pregunto al ver al lobo malhumorado de tras pues no se había identificado.

-Ah, el...Es mi asistente -le palmeo la espalda. El rostro de Derek podía notarse la furia contenida.

-Está bien pasen -les abrió la cinta para que pudieran pasar a la supuesta escena del crimen.

Llegaron hasta el recibidor donde el departamento de criminología ya tenía todo marcado. Ellos buscaban algo más que un indicio del supuesto asesino. Conociendo como habían sido los casos en el pasado sabían que cualquier cosa podría ser una pista.

-¿Percibes el olor de algo? - pregunto a Derek.

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy sabueso de caza? -Gruño.

-No, pero sería de mucha ayuda que pudieras encontrar algo - el lobo se cruzó de brazos resignado a hacer lo que le pedía.

Stiles observo algo inusual en la esquina del mueble. Se tiro a gatas en la alfombra para tomar lo que se encontraba atascado entre la madera y el suelo. Dos finos cabellos cafés claro que parecían ser de animal. Ninguno de los oficiales se había dado cuenta. Vio que el rastro de cabello seguía y siguió arrestándose hasta él.

\- ¡Stilinski! No sabía que te habían otorgado este caso - Nuevamente una voz conocida. No necesito voltear para imaginarse al hombre con el chaleco del FBI y su gran porte del policía perfecto.

\- Piel...


	8. Frustración

A Stiles no le quedo de otra que levantarse. El chico lo miraba con asombro mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ese? - Le susurro Derek más como una demanda por saber, que una pregunta.

-Elías Piel, un compañero de la academia y el oficial a cargo de este caso -le susurro de igual manera - Como ya habido varios asesinatos llamaron al FBI.

El lobo no se quedó muy contento con la presencia del hombre. Frunció el ceño mirándolo detenidamente esperando que cometiera algún error. Se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, pero cerca.

El policía pareció no notar su presencia.

-Eh... No realmente... Solo estoy aquí porque alguien no pudo venir -se excusó ante su compañero -¿Y que es lo que han encontrado?

-Pues era un lugar casi abandonado. Ya nadie lo visitaba así que no hay testigos aparentes - Explico el oficial.

-Y las cámaras ¿Qué hay de las cámaras? - Stiles quería asegurarse de que no tuvieran ningún tipo de evidencia.

-Suponemos que ese sistema llevaba mucho sin funcionar. Ni siquiera estaba conectado al computador. Como dije, un lugar viejo - por la mente de Stiles y Derek pasó lo mismo, no eran muy listos.

-¿Y nada más? -indago Stiles asegurándose de que estuvieran libres de cargos.

-Si, es todo. Solo deterioros en lugar. El caso se cerrará como muerte súbita. No había nada de anormal en la mujer.

Los chicos se miraron confusos. Acaso no habían notado las marcas en la nuca.

___ Bien, entonces tengo que irme....

Stiles apretó su mano y camino hacia la puerta.

-Fue un gusto verte Stiles.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Ahora solo estaban seguros de algo. Que debían ir a ver de nuevo ese cuerpo.

-¿Encontraste algo cuando estabas en el suelo? - pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta aparcada en una de las orillas de la plaza.

-Esto - enseño lo mechones de pelo que escondía en su mano izquierda.

-¿Es de algún animal? - observo los mechones color café.

-Esperaba que tú lo aclararas. ¿De que te sirve esa cosa en la punta de la cara?

-Créeme, si fueras lobo lo último que querrías es andar oliendo cosas por ahí. Percibes todo tipo de olores, bueno y malos - el lobo arranco el auto.

-Pero es fantástico como pueden oler las reacciones químicas. Saber cuándo están ansiosos, asustados. Entre otras cosas -dijo emocionado- recuerdo que cuando ayudaba a Scott a lidiar con su problema le pregunte su podía oler el deseo.

-¿Deseo? - pregunto sin saber a qué se refería.

-Si, ya sabes. El deseo sexual. Cuando una persona siente atracción hacia la otra.

El lobo arque una ceja. Le sorprendía que Stiles se interesara por eso.

El chico esperaba que el lobo respondiera si estaba en lo correcto o no, pero Derek solo callo.

-Sé que no te gusta que te lean por las reacciones químicas. Scott me conto sobre la discusión - Comenzaba a tomar el camino hacia la casa.

-Es algo injusto que todos lo usaran contra mí cuando no me encontraba en mi mejor momento. Estaba molesto. Hubo veces en las que me sentí vulnerable, ya sabes todos lo dicen, solo soy un simple humano corriendo de un lado para otro en medio de este mundo paranormal - Ni siquiera el sabía por que le contaba eso, sería el hecho de que el Hale era el más frio de todos y le odiaba tanto como para no prestarle atención -Tantas veces hirieron a mis amigos frente a mí y no pude hacer nada.

-Stiles, eres parte de la manada. Eres una pieza fundamental para todos. Un hermano para Scott, un gran amigo para los chicos.

\- ¿Y para ti? -Stiles se relamió los labios soltando aquella pregunta. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber, pero a la vez miedo de lo duro que parodia ser la respuesta que le diera.

Derek lo pensó por un momento encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

-Un zorro astuto.

-¿Un zorro? ¿Por qué un zorro? - Stiles se reacomodo en su asiento para prestar atención al lobo.

-Creo que no por nada te eligió el Nogitsune, en si tu personalidad encaja un poco.

-Eso explica muchas cosas... Pero tener el Nogitsune dentro no fue una experiencia agradable. Ni algo que quisiera volver a vivir, nunca lo he dicho, pero aun tengo miedo que esa parte de mi vuelva.

Miro a Stiles una manera que representaba lo que queria decirle. El Nogitsune no era el, y lo que hizo no fue por su cuenta, Stiles no sabia y era necesario repartírselo tantas veces, como puso una de sus manos en el muslo de Stiles como apoyo.  
-¿Qué cosas?

\- La madre de Kira lo dijo, los Zorros y los Lobos no se llevan bien - aquello cambio completamente el ambiente melancólico que se había creado.

-Creo que estamos mejorando, Peter dijo que somos un buen equipo - Por primera vez el lobo había dejado escapar una sonrisa que parecía realmente sincera. Se estaba divirtiendo y burlando de él, pero a Stiles no le importo.

-Claro, en sus mejores sueños.

-Así que... ¿Y te llevabas bien con ese policial en la academia? - Derek intento mantenerse concentrado en la carretera, pero se moría por ver las reacciones del chico.

-¿Con Piel?, bueno siempre fue el favorito. Pero es agradable con todos, un escéptico, pero agradable - alzo los hombros restándole importancia -¿Sabes que es lo raro de él?

Derek con una mirada le hizo saber que quería que continuara.

-Su apellido, recibió una ardua interrogación de mi parte pensando que era de los tuyos. Pero me dijo que estaba loco y que no creía en nada de eso - Derek frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería - Su nombre completo es Elías Piel de lobo.

-¿Eso es un apellido? - se burló.

-Si, es mexicano creo.

-¿Así que supusiste que era un hombre lobo solo por su apellido? - ya habían llegado a la casa. Derek se preparó para aparcar.

-Si, exactamente - afirmo bajando de la camioneta cuando paro.

-Necesitas terapia Stiles - El también bajo negando con la cabeza por la locura del chico.

-Y quienes son los culpables de mi paranoia - cruzaron las puertas de la casa notando un silencio relajante.

-Había olvidado que esta noche no estaría ninguno de los chicos - menciono el lobo revisando la hora.

\- Podemos ir a reunirnos con ellos y contarles lo que encontramos - Propuso Stiles.

-Sería mejor que viéramos a Scott cuando tengamos la investigación más conclusa. Solo hemos encontrando pelo y ese sonido. También quedamos de ir a ver cuerpo. Además, si vamos con Scott podríamos revelar su ubicación. Puede que haya hombres de Monroe vigilando.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Así que tendré que investigar más.

-¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo, he? A la biblioteca ya no podemos ir- El lobo se hecho en el sillón.

-Donde comencé. En internet. Gracias a esa herramienta logre que Scott pudiera controlar a su lobo - Dijo orgulloso tomando la laptop de Scott. A Derek le molestaba el hecho de que fuera verdad. Si Scott se hubiera dejado ayudar en ese entonces Stiles no hubiera tenido que investigar nada en esa cosa infernal.

\- Avísame si encuentras algo - el lobo tapo su rostro un brazo en señal de que dormiría un rato.

Stiles suspiro frente a la pantalla. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Tuvo una idea y tecleo el nombre del pueblo en el buscador. Investigo la fauna del lugar. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había lobos o algunos otros animales salvajes, era una población de aves, reptiles pequeños y ciervos.

Stiles tomo unas hojas del escritorio y una pluma. Comenzó sus apuntes puesto que no tenía su tablero.

Hizo una lista de animales que podían recrear un aullido; lobo, perro, zorro, coyote, lechuza.

Ninguno de ellos tenía cascos como patas. Eso era una incógnita que tendría que dejar inconclusa. Lo remarco con color amarillo. Pero lo que había era ciervos.

El color del pelo y su tipo descartaba totalmente a la lechuza y el lobo. Dejando solo al perro, zorro y coyote. Pero ninguno de ellos por más largo que tuvieran los caninos, dejaría solo la marca de estos. Solo se asimilaba más a una serpiente lo que concordaba con la fauna del lugar.

Todo era un caos.

Estaba cansado, pasó las manos por su cabello exasperado. Se sentía algo frustrado por no avanzar con la investigación, lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a sus amigos y aun no lograba nada. Decidió ir a la cocina por algo que comer antes de arrancarse el pelo.

Ya hacia algo de hambre y las tripas le rugían peor que una manada de lobos hambrientos. Se levanto silencioso pasando por un lado del Lobo. Tendido en su lecho, su pecho bajaba y subía conforme su respiración. Era algo agitada de lo usual, pero nada fuera de lo común para un hombre lobo.

Se había perdió admirando su escultural cuerpo. Deseaba que su brazo no estuviera tapando su cara para poder observarle dormir. Se vio tentado a acariciarle, pero su idea desapareció cuando las tripas volvieron a rugir.

Como era su plan inicial fue hasta la cocina. Ni siquiera había tocado el refrigerador cuando vio una nota pegado con un imán.

_"Haz la compra -Malía-"_

Genial, no había nada que comer. Tendría que salir por algo. Lo pensó un poco y de igual manera pensaba salir fuera. Tenía que ver las marcas del cadáver de la recepcionista.

Regreso a la sala y tomo un suéter rojo que había dejado antes en el sofá. Derek seguía dormido y no quiso despertarlo, más que por eso, no lo despertó porque era algo que él quería lograr solo, demostrar que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Cruzo la puerta y subió a la camioneta. Decidió no ir armado. Después de todo trataría con muertos. Nuevamente la morgue. Stiles adoraba los viejos tiempos, pero sus visitas a la morgue era algo que quería olvidar.

Había pasado a una tienda de conveniencia antes de ir al hospital. Sentado en la camioneta y sobre su tablero la envoltura de un sándwich que mordisqueaba mientras se quejaba de su sintético sabor. Arrojo los sobrantes al tablero y bajo del auto.

Respiro profundo y se encamino hacia la recepción.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde están los baños? - Si, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. La mujer encargada movió su cabeza lentamente apuntando el lugar.

Stiles hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y camino por el pasillo. Al lado del elevador se encontraba un mapa de las zonas del hospital. Llamo al elevador asegurándose que no entrara nadie más, presiono el botón del sótano. Junto con la música de ascensor y el largo viaje. Stiles comenzó a golpear su pie con el suelo. Era un impaciente de primera.

De no ser porque se sostuvo sorpresivamente en las paredes del elevador hubiera caído cuando sintió la fuerte turbulencia, solo había sido un momento para que el resto del camino siguiera todo bien. El clásico sonido de que había llegado se hizo escuchar y las puertas se abrieron. La habitación era oscura con una lámpara parpadeante.

No quería entrar ahí, se armó de valor y salió del elevador.

Ahora un problema estaba frente a él. ¿En cuál de todos los cajones está el cuerpo?

Maldijo la situación. Tendría que revisar uno por uno.

-Como si mi pasatiempo favorito fuera ver muertos - abrió el cajón más cerca rápidamente, era un hombre mayor. Lo cerró con la misma velocidad con la que lo había abierto - ¡Disculpe!

Rogo por que el siguiente que eligiera fuera la mujer. Giro su cabeza sobre su hombro cerrando los ojos con fuerza negándose a ver, estiro la mano al cajón de enseguida abriendo de golpe. Abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Lo abrió por completo, giro la cabeza del cuerpo para poder ver su cuello. ¡Nada!, no tenía nada en él. Más Stiles no se quedó conforme. Toco la fría piel donde se suponía que estaba la mordida antes. La consistencia no parecía normal. Había algo.

Giro sobre su espalda para encontrarse con herramientas quirúrgicas expandidos por la mesa. Tomo un bisturí y con repulsión lo clavo en la piel de la mujer.

\- ¡Diablos, qué asco! - Chillo cuando la piel fue traída junto con el bisturí como una masa pegajosa y babosa. Zangoloteo la muñeca para que los restantes se cayeran al suelo. Siguió removiendo, raspando aquello descocido que de vez en cuando lo hacía girarse para intentar no vomitar.

Lo raspo hasta casi no quedar nada y de bajo de ello se encontraban las irreconocibles marcas. Alguien estaba encubriendo fuera lo que fuera esa cosa.

El sonido del elevador llamo su atención. Miro hacia este desconcertado.

La metralla golpeo contra las mesas y estantes de la sala. Le estaban disparando con una metralleta. Había logrado escabullirse tras una de las mesas para protegerse. Tapo su cabeza con sus brazos intentando no escuchar los disparos.

_< < ¡¿Ahora qué?!>>_

Se pregunto Stiles. Hubo silencio. Habían dejado de disparar, pero eso no significaba que no volvieran a hacerlo. A buena hora se le ocurría no venir armando.

Escucho pasos acercarse, paseándose por el pequeño espacio de la habitación.

-Hola Stiles- Vio su rostro por el reflejó de una bandeja.

\- Monroe...


	9. Atentado

Derek se removió en el sofá. Su cuello y espalda estaban torcidos y su brazo adolorido. Se había quedado dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su intención inicial definitivamente no era dormir, pero después de un buen rato escuchando murmurar a Stiles y verlo apuntar cosas en su libreta, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se levanto con brusquedad buscando al castaño con la mirada. La laptop estaba cerrada. Giro la mirada al sillón vecino y se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí su suéter.

Aspiro aire para buscar su aroma, si bien estaba esparcido por la mayor parte de la casa, ese no era reciente y mucho menos presente, lo que significaba que el chico había salido. Se acostumbro tanto a su presencia que ni siquiera la sentía ya, podía pasarle por un lado y de no estar alerta no se daría cuenta. Su aroma se había colado tantas veces por sus fosas nasales que ya le era familiar tener su olor todo el tiempo incluso cuando no estuviera cerca.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue que había ido a reunirse con Scott o con las chicas, seguramente había encontrado algo y corrió a decírselos. Le molestaba que no lo hubiera despertado, que ni siquiera le había avisado o dejado un mensaje. Y se preguntaba el por qué.

¿Era verdad que le odiaba tanto?

Sabía que desde que se conocieron no tuvieron una buena relación, pero él quería imaginar que fueron más momentos buenos que malos.

Tan contrarios, pero siempre volvían a unirse como imanes.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al bosque a buscar a Scott suponiendo que ahí iba a estar el hiperactivo castaño.

Al salir se dio cuenta que no estaba la camioneta aparcada.

-¿A dónde has ido Stiles? - Se paro en medio del patio preguntándose donde estaba. Mirando en dirección al espeso bosque ¿Se encontraría ahí?

Cuando estuvo a punto de girarse de vuelta a la casa un disparo le pasó rozando por su cabeza. Evitando moverse. El sonido de la detonación le había mareado en conjunto de escuchar sus odios zumbar. Había alguien tras de él, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que le era imposible concentrarse.

\- Las manos donde pueda verlas monstruo O debería decir... ¿Garras? - se burló. Mas Derek no presto mucha atención a su tono o si era alguien conocido.

Stiles se mantenía oculto tras la mesa, por el reflejo de la bandeja podía ver los movimientos de la chica. Pensaba en la solución. Debía de salir de ahí y avisar a los chicos que Monroe había entrado. Esculco las bolsas de su suéter buscando su celular. Busco en sus contactos ¿A quién debía llamar? A Derek o Scott.

-Ni lo intentes Stiles, ninguno de tus amigos responderá, ninguno vendrá a salvarte - Dijo fuerte para que le escuchar. Stiles maldijo por lo bajo.

-Si te atreviste a hacerles algo yo...

No lo dejo terminar.

-Que te quede claro Stiles. Tengo tanto balas normales como balas con Wolfsbane -Advirtió, escucho sus pasos y la vio moverse en el reflejo, venia hasta él.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer - Salió de detrás de la mesa mostrándose finalmente a Monroe. No estaba sola, estaba con dos hombres armados igual que ella.

La chica posiciono la escopeta frete a Stiles. No se mostró temeroso, la miraba fijamente, una mirada de furia como la de una bestia haciendo parecer a Monroe la presa.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada. Manteniendo el cañón firme apretó el gatillo. La bala atravesó el estómago de Stiles dejando escurrir la sangre por su camiseta. Un nuevo disparo volvió a escuchase esta vez impactando en el costado del chico, perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia tras, recargándose contra los muebles.

Tocia sangre, se escurrió hasta su barbilla resbalando por el cuello hasta el pecho. Llevo su mano a la primera herida para contenerlo.

___ Sabía que separados podía derrotarlos, tú y ese lobo fueron los causantes de mi derrota. Ellos estaban acabados ¡Y así hubiera sido de no ser por ustedes!

Volvió a toser agachando su cabeza mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Las piernas le tambaleaban y cada vez le era más imposible mantenerse de pie.

-Pero ahora tu lobito no podrá salvarte -Siguió, creyendo ver al humano en su miseria, la cómo tocia sangre en agonía sin poder hacer nada

Entonces Stiles rio. Una risa sonora y burlesca. La mirada de un psicópata, la misma mirada que tenía cuando era Void Stiles.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -Se dirigió a Monroe - ¡Jodete! - abrió la boca sacando la lengua, mostrándole lo que llevaba en ella. Varias hojas del Wolfsbane rojo. Se las trago sin masticar.

Monroe no entendía lo que pasaba, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico se puso de pie y camino abriéndose paso entre los muebles tirados en el suelo.

Tenía miedo, Tamora siempre tuvo miedo cuando las cosas se salían de sus manos. Volvió a tomar la escopeta amenazando con disparar si se acercaba más. Con la mirada ordeno a los hombres detrás de ella hacer lo mismo.

Aullidos hicieron eco en la sala. Por la oscuridad se paseaba una sombra ágilmente y con ella el sonido de los cascos. El solo aullido de cientos de lobos furiosos helaba la piel de todos los que le escucharan.

Stiles se mantuvo al margen. Monroe y sus hombres lo había olvidado. Girándose hacia las paredes para acabar con la cosa que los rondaba.

Uno de los hombres fue desarmado y arrastrado a las sombras. Stiles logro ver lo que parecía la cola de un león de montaña, la muestra de pelo parecía encajar. Minutos después el cuerpo fue arrojado muerto al centro desde el techo.

Monroe hizo una seña al otro hombre para que fuera a examinarlo. No muy conforme acato la orden de la mujer dejando ver la característica marca de colmillos en su hombro derecho.

-Tenemos que irnos - le dijo el hombre a su superior.

\- No hasta que acabemos con el chico - ordeno poniendo ahora los ojos sobre Stiles.

El aullido volvió haciendo desistir al hombre que la acompañaba cayendo en desesperación se puso a disparar a todas las direcciones sin escuchar la petición de su jefa por que pararse, Stiles tuvo que volver a ocultarse entre los muebles moviendo se a gatas por el piso.

La bestia volvió a atacar ahora llevándose al otro hombre. Stiles aprovecho aquello para correr hacia el elevador que seguía con las puertas abiertas. Aun le dolían las heridas que sanaban de poco a poco, pero hizo su máximo esfuerzo por correr.

Derrapo cuando logro entrar. Escuchaba los gritos del hombre al igual que los disparos de la chica sucumbiendo a la total locura y miedo. Stiles apretó rápidamente el botón del primer piso, las puertas estaban por cerrarse.

Fue cuando lo vio. Se pego al extremo del elevador por el miedo, la cabeza de una serpiente iba a atacarle, mostrando sus colmillos, rugiendo y aullando como una jauría. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron llevándole al primer piso.

Se había salvado, por poco y no vivía para contarlo y parte de eso se lo debía a Derek, si al lobo amargado, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, de no ser por el Wolfsbane que él le había dado.

Levanto su playera y las balas fueron expulsadas de la piel sanando completamente. Imagino que de esa forma se sentía la curación instantánea de esos lobos y desde ese día juro ser devoto de esa bendita planta.

El elevador volvió abrirse en el primer piso, todo estaba normal por ahí. Corrió hacia la puerta tomando su celular. Sin dudarlo marco a Derek para contarle lo que sucedió.

Timbro tres veces y no respondió, volvió a intentarlo y siguió sin atender. Recordó las palabras de Monroe.

"Tengo tanto balas normales como balas con Wolfsbane"

"Tú y ese lobo fueron los causantes de mi derrota"

Ahora encajaba.

Derek estaba en problemas.

Ahora si estaba realmente asustado.


	10. Temor

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sintió indefenso. El mismo se había cubierto con una coraza de frialdad y amargura para superar los malos tratos de la vida.

Su única "Ancla" el rencor y la ira, cabía reconocer que por un tiempo había vivido sólo por ello. Pero todo cambio cuando se topó con los enigmáticos ojos de un chico en el bosque.

Pedacito por pedacito, fue cayéndose esa coraza.

Y ahora después de tanto tenía miedo de perderlo todo.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Abatido fue bajando lentamente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la tierra, mantenía sus manos cerca de la nuca como le había pedido el hombre que apuntaba con el rifle seguramente cargado de Wolfsbane.

-Tus amigos no podrán ayudarte, ya nos hemos encargado de ello- informó el hombre sintiéndose superior.

¿Habían derrotado a Scott? eso no se lo creía. Debían estar mintiendo.

Ninguno de la manada era débil. Siempre era así, dando pelea hasta el final.

Pero recordó que Stiles estaba sólo fuera donde estaba.

Los ojos del lobo se tornaron azules de sólo imaginarse una escena donde corriera peligro.

El humano tembló al verlo, pero volvió a su pose inicial apuntando.

\- Tus ojos ... Tus ojos son azules - titiriteo al hablar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa? - le pregunto aun manteniendo su color.

\- Que asesinaste a alguien - el hombre trago profundo.

\- Así es, y volveré a hacerlo si no te quitas de mi camino - rugió y con ello intimidó al hombre.

Sabía que no era un cazador y que seguramente está era su primera vez sosteniendo un arma, sinceramente no tenía madera ni de asesino, ni de cazador.

Aprovechándose de eso se levantó lentamente.

\- ¡Quédate quieto o disparo! - sus manos temblaron ya haciendo más complicado para el atinar a un objetivo.

-No le temo a la muerte - dijo con una voz de ultra tumba caminando hasta el hombre.

No le temía a su muerte, pero seguramente si a la de alguien más.

Ya estaba cerca del hombre, de un zarpado le arrebato el rifle que salió volando hacia la arena del bosque.

Encajo sus dedos en el cuello del hombre levantándolo. Le mostró sus dientes amenazantes.

-Ahora me dirás todo.

El hombre se negó.

Volvió a rugir y lo zangoloteo en el aire.

Con una voz ronca y quejumbrosa soltó al fin.

-Los durmieron ... Con gas de Wolfsbane, la Banshee fue llevada a las afueras del bosque donde no pueda regresar.

Confesó, pero el lobo no estuvo conforme. Le molesto tanto lo que está hecho con sus amigos.

-¿Qué hay del chico? ¡El otro humano!

-Monroe se encargaría de él.

El lobo lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

Para cuando el hombre volvió la mirada hacia arriba ya no se encontraba.

Derek había salido corriendo en busca de Stiles.

♪♫

Forzando su olfato para encontrarlo, como una necesidad, un elixir o fragancia que debía tener para sobrevivir. Corrían por los bosques captando una pizca de su aroma, rastreándolo. Estaba en cerca, sabía que estaba cerca.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando su pelo y la ropa a su cuerpo, las frías gotas calaban los huesos, pero lo que más le dolió fue perder el rastro.

Siguió corriendo por el amplio bosque, llenando sus zapatos de lodo y hojas. Esquivando arboles con desesperación.

Salto unos arbustos y terminó frente a la carretera justo en medio, ahí era donde le había llevado.

Se quedó mirando frente a la camioneta que venía a toda velocidad en esa dirección.   
Ahí estaba.

Los parabrisas limpiaban el vidrio de las gotas de lluvia ayudando a ver el camino.

Pisaba el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas manteniendo los puños aferrado al volante.

Volvió a respirar cuando vio al hombre en medio de la carretera.

La camioneta se detuvo frenado con dificultad. El castaño bajo de ella,   
Se quedó parado mirándole.

Sus miradas chocaron, cada una expresando infinidad de sentimientos que no podrían explicar con palabras, al mismo tiempo su corazón había dejado de latir para comenzar de nuevo como un torbellino, sin embargo, no se movieron ni un músculo de su lugar.

La lluvia no importaba. La calle comenzó a llenarse de agua al grado de correr por ella.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados que no permitían pensar que hacer con ellos.

Stiles comenzó a correr hacia Derek y el hizo lo mismo.

Encontrándose uno al otro. Stiles llego hasta el lobo y lo abrazo estrechándolo contra sus brazos, Derek lo sostuvo por la espalda. Los latidos De su corazón eran como dos relojes buscando sincronía, tocando, acariciando cada parte que sus manos alcanzaran.

Derek encajo la cabeza en hombro de Stiles rozando son su nariz y barbilla su cuello provocando un cosquilleo al castaño. Stiles se agarró de la camisa del lobo sin querer soltarlo.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo disfrutaban el momento junto al otro, sus frentes chocaron. Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

La lluvia seguía bañándolos.

Ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, pero esa sensación de atraerse uno al otro estaba latiente en ese momento.

Como ya dicho. Lados opuestos llamándose. Magnetizados uno al otro deseosos de tocar sus labios.

Pero no pasó.

Tenían un deber con la manada.

Derek apartó a Stiles para observarlo, ya había notado las manchas de sangre en su camiseta como en su barbilla. También el olor que esta provocaba.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ?! - le tomo del extremo de la camiseta alzándola para revisar.

\- Tranquilo, no es mi sangre -El lobo lo miro serio. No podía engañar a su olfato - Bueno, si es mía pera ya no importa, estoy bien - Se levanto la camiseta mostrando que no había nada.

Stiles omitir los detalles como que le disparó dos veces y que una de esas dos balas le había reventado el intestino. Solo contó que Monroe le había atacado y que tuvo que usar el Wolfsbane para salvarse. Se guardo lo de la bestia para cuando estuvieran todos reunidos.

Se sentían algo incómodos por el abrazo anterior.

-Sé que pasó con los chicos - dijo al fin el lobo para romper la tensión mas no rompió el abrazo.   
Stiles se despegó un poco ahora sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- Creo saber que es esa cosa.

Y así fue como se propusieron salvar la manda.

Muy en el fondo ambos sabían el por qué. Por qué se aterrado tanto cuando se enteraron que la vida del otro peligroraba. Porque su alma descanso cuán finalmente estuvo en ese abrazo.

Más siempre fue más fácil hacerse el loco.

Él era un loco perdió y él una bestia solitaria.

Que sin saber un día ambos se encontraron en el bosque. El mismo bosque que había protegido como una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Más las circunstancias no permitieron que el loco y la bestia pudiera unirse.

Cuando llegaron a los límites del bosque. Justo donde harían guardia Scott y Peter.

Los encontraron tendidos junto a los troncos de los árboles, estaban inconscientes.

Derek inmediatamente comenzó a toser y tambalearse.

Stiles se percató del dispositivo tirado justo a un lado de ellos. Una bomba de gas que seguía esparciéndolo. Rápidamente la tomo y la lanzó lo más lejos que la fuerza de su brazo se lo mejor.

Minutos después los lobos recobraron de poco a poco la conciencia cuando sus pulmones estaban limpios de nuevo.

Stiles ayudó a Scott a levantarse y Derek a su tío.

Contaron como, when hacían guardia aquello les había sido lanzado sin siquiera poder hacer nada. Eso explicaba cómo es que has pasado sin ser vistos.

-Tenemos que Buscar a Malía, Lydia y Alec. El hombre que me ataco en la casa dijo que tenían hecho lo mismo con ellos. No sé qué fue lo que paso con las manadas.

-No me contestan - Gruño el alfa guardándose el teléfono, había llamado a Malía.

\- Aun tenemos que detener de una vez a Monroe o al menos sacarla de la ciudad - Peter también intentaba comunicarse con su hija.

El teléfono de Stiles sonó y rápidamente atendió el mensaje, abrió los ojos al deslizar las imágenes.

\- Ah, sobre eso, no creo que Monroe esté muy viva - Los lobos se giraron hacia el por su comentario. El humano no había despegado la cabeza de su celular - Derek, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que creía saber que era esa cosa ?.

-Si ¿Por? - Alzo una ceja cruzándose de brazos recargado en la camioneta.

-Cuando era niño me encantaba un cuento que mi padre solía leerme, en él, el protagonista se enfrenta a algo - Stiles enseñaba las imágenes a los lobos.

\- ¿La espada y la piedra? - Pregunto incrédulo Peter.

\- Espera Stiles, que tienes que ver esto con Monroe - Scott seguía sin entender.

-Fui a la morgue ¿Sí? Ahí Monroe me ataco y luego una cosa nos atacó y gracias a ello logre salir- Les explico ahora escribiendo en el buscador de su teléfono - No la vi por completo, pero uniendo las partes solo me puso recordar a algo. Así que de camino aquí le pedí a mi padre que me mandara las imágenes del cuento -Bien aquí esta.

Stiles mostró la imagen a los presentes. Ninguno se creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, las suposiciones del chico han sido sacas de un cuento de niños.  
  
  


Ahora leyendo lo que había encontrado de ella en el buscador de Internet.

-Un monstruo con la cabeza de una serpiente, el cuerpo de un leopardo, la parte trasera de un león y los cascos de un ciervo. Según la leyenda celta. El rey Arturo se enfrentó contra la bestia. La bestia aulladora.

-Así que es como una quimera de la Mitología Celta y de la edad media. No será tan difícil, ya nos enfrentamos a varias - Concluyo Scott.

\- No solo eso- Continúo leyendo___ El veneno de su mordida es letal. _"At enim de corde latet adeptus religionem avitam se de magia vitae et mortis. Fert potestatem bestiae. Qui mordeant te, et morieris: non est remedium."_ _-_ recito las palabras escritas en el texto.

-¿Qué es lo que significa? - Derek miro a Stiles esperando una respuesta. Pero solo volteo los ojos. Como si él lo supiera.

Le había costado trabajo llegar hasta esa página.

-Habrá que encontrar a Lydia, es latín.


	11. La Bestia Aulladora

Habían dejado el auto en la carretera. La manada del norte tenía su asentamiento entre unas rocas cerca de una cascada, se suponía que Lydia, Malía y Alec avisarían para que estuvieran preparados por un posible ataque.

Ni siquiera sabían si ellos habían llegado.

Los lobos y el chico caminaban por un camino rocoso, cada vez el paso era mucho más pesado. Tenían que moverse rápido.

Definitiva mente aquellos caminos no eran para Stiles. No tenía la condición suficiente como para el senderismo. La presión de la altura le estaba matando, sus manos estaban hinchadas rojas, ni hablar de su cara.

Sentía una presión en su pecho, cabeza y nariz, como si esta fuera a sangrarle.

Intentaba no hacerlo notar. Sentía un poco de envidia de los lobos, ellos podían escalar a rápida velocidad sin cansarse. Sabía perfectamente que llevaban el paso que llevaban por no dejarlo detrás.

Refunfuñando para sus adentros estiro su pierna para apalancarse en una de las piedras delante de él. Resbalo y cuando creía que se daría un buen golpe, el lobo lo tomo de la mano, sintió como si hubiera quedado suspendió en el aire por la fuerza del lobo.

No se había dado cuenta que Scott y Peter ya habían adelantado bastante camino. Solo Derek se había quedado siguiendo su paso.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - No lo soltó hasta que estuvo nuevamente firme en tierra.

-G-gracias -Susurro avergonzado pero el lobo lo escucho perfectamente.

-Creí que en la academia les daban entrenamiento- Comento cuidando de él. Stiles lo fulmino.

-Si, al paso humano. Aun que ustedes no lo crean, van demasiado rápido, he intentado seguir su paso desde un buen tramo.

\- Ya falta poco, aguanta - animo. Stiles se dio cuenta que curiosamente el lobo amargado ya no se encontraba tan amargado, estaba... ¿Feliz?

-Eso me dijeron hace dos kilómetros - Dio una ahorcajada de aire.

-¿Quieres que te cargue? - ofreció burlesco, pero bastante dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No - fue la respuesta que recibió rápidamente. Derek levanto una ceja.

Sin preaviso se acercó a él, en un movimiento rápido puso su mano en un costado y con otra en las corvas de las piernas de Stiles. Le llevaba en los brazos. Stiles pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del lobo para no caerse, simplemente para no caerse o eso quiso pensar.

No era la primera vez que le cargaba, pero en ese momento no tenía nada más en lo que pensar, Stiles solo estaba concentrado en tener demasiado cerca el rostro del lobo.

\- ¡Chicos, dense prisa, hemos llegado! - Pudieron escuchar la voz del Alpha distancia.

\- Deberías bajarme - Stiles no se quejaba de que lo llevara en brazos. Llego a suponer que sería algo demasiado incomodo de explicar. Quiso evita esa situación a toda costa y Derek intuyo que se trataba de eso.

-Digamos que te lastimas el tobillo - Guiño un ojo y comenzó a correr en dirección a los chicos. Subiendo la última montaña. Con gran agilidad, para Stiles fue como ir en un auto a mucha velocidad con el aire y entre otras cosas golpeado la cara.

Se encontraron con el montón de rocas bajo la cascada, pero no había ninguna señal de que la manada estuviera por ahí.

Scott los llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era claro que nadie estaba ahí, pues de ser así hubieran notado su presencia y se mostrarían a ellos.

Derek apareció frente a los dos lobos con Stiles en los brazos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? - pregunto Scott lentamente tratando de asimilarlo el mismo.

-Me dolían los pies - Stiles apretó los labios mientras asentía simultáneamente como si eso les diera más credibilidad a sus palabras. Derek como siempre mantenía su semblante de amargado como si le fuera una molestia tener al chico en sus brazos.

Peter solo tapo su rostro con la palma de su mano para evitar no reír.

-Creí que eras mucho más listo sobrino. Recuerda que tenemos un oído dotado - dijo cuando Scott no prestaba intención.

El maldito había estado escuchando su conversación a distancia.

Derek bajo los brazos de la sorpresa soltando en el camino Stiles como un saco de harina.

\- ¡Oye! Peter, espera - Fue detrás del hombre en un estado de transe.

-¡Maldito Sourwolf! - Stiles grito levantándose.

Los tres lobos se habían acercado hasta las rocas con la idea de encontrar alguna pista. Stiles se había atrasado. Se asombro cuando vio la cascada tan de cerca, era un paisaje realmente hermoso.

Los lobos habían cruzado por un camino de rocas hasta el centro.

Siles se quedó mirándolos desde el otro lado, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Entonces escucho un gimoteo. Miro hacia los lados buscando de donde provenía. Entonces en su rostro sintió caer algo húmedo. Llevo sus dedos hasta su mejilla tocando el lugar de donde había caído para verlo. Sangre.

Giro su cabeza hacia arriba rápidamente. Reconoció al chico colgado en la rama más baja del árbol. Tenía una soga sobre los pies haciéndole estar de cabeza.

-¡Scott, Derek!, ¡Encontré a Alec! - Los llamo con un grito.

Scott había trepado hasta la corteza del árbol donde corto la cuerda, de bajo estaba Derek y Peter para atraparlo cuando cayó.

Tenía varias dagas clavadas en su pecho lo que le impedía sanar. Stiles busco en su suéter sacando un frasco de vidrio donde tenía varias hojas del Wolfsbane color rojo. Saco las necesarias para acelerar la recuperación.

El chico las comió sintiéndose mejor al instante.

-¿Dinos que ha pasado? - Pidió Scott tendiéndole un poco de agua. Alec bebió rápidamente para contestar la pregunta del Alpha.

\- Logramos avisarles a tiempo. La manada nómada dispuso a ayudar ocultando la manada del norte. Se los llevaron y ahora están a salvo - Conto incorporándose de poco a poco. Vio asombrado como las hojas milagrosas hacían su trabajo - Cuando íbamos a volver nos atacaron un grupo de hombres armados.

\- Monroe - Escupió el Alpha con odio.

-Si, tenían luces de véngalas que cegaban los ojos de los cambia forma. A Malía y a mí nos fue casi imposible luchar sin verlos. Lydia intento defenderse, pero unos hombres se la llevaron.

-Donde se encuentra Malía - Scott se preocupó.

Alec solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Perdí el conocimiento cuando una daga se clavó en el pecho.

El puño del Alpha verdadero estampo contra la corteza del árbol estrellando la madera. Sus nudillos sangraron por un momento para volver a sanar casi de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Scott, la encontraremos, siempre lo hacemos - Stiles sostuvo el hombro de su amigo brindándole apoyo.

Ellos juntos habían librado tantas batallas, superado pruebas. Si algo sabían era que juntos eran mucho más fuertes, pero cuando los separaban de esa manera era cuando salía a relucir su verdadero valor y la verdadera amistad que los arrastraba a reunirse de nuevo.

Scott estuvo de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. Siempre lo hacían.

Era momento de dejar de lamentarse y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Derek ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese hombre? - Pregunto, los ojos de Scott eran de color rojo.

-Que la Banshee había sido llevada a las afueras del bosque donde no pudiera regresar.

Stiles sigua mirando el lugar. Imaginado como es que había podido haber pasado el atentado, casi como si viera lo que realmente paso. Cuando los chicos llegaron y cundo la manada se fue, el ataque y como lucharon para defenderse. Todo aquello pasaba a su alrededor como si lo estuviera viviendo.

Busco a Lydia. Dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos. Ella grito intentando soltarse, pero llevaban cascos para no escuchar el grito de Banshee.

Se arranco el cabello con su brazo libre. A ella y Malía se las habían llevado.

-Chicos, encontré algo - Como si su imaginación realmente hubiera sido una visión del pasado, atraído por la corazonada. Recogió los mechones de cabellos naranjas - Es de Lydia. Podrían rastrearla.

Derek negó con la cabeza. Odiaba hacerla de perro rastreador.

Pero Scott no tendría ningún problema.

-¿Cómo porque su cabello está en el suelo? - Peter comenzaba a creer que esos chicos eran demasiado raros. y si lo eran, pero dos de ellos era su hija y su sobrino y otros restantes ¿Sus parejas? En fin, que se le podía hacer.

\- Ella lo arranco, nos dejó una pista - Explico Stiles.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? - Scott frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo.

-Soy un buen detective. No por nada resolví todos los misterios de Beacon Hills.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. No se podían negar a la cruel realidad.

Stiles le tendió los cabellos al Alpha y el los pego a su nariz. Olfateo unas cuantas veces.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Anuncio y salió corriendo por uno de los senderos del bosque. Stiles rápidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba del sendero de un oso.

Al menos el camino era de bajada. Los lobos corrieron dejando detrás a Stiles.

Bajaron por el lado de la cascada, el sendero los llevaba a los límites del bosque.

Alec seguía al paso más lento que el de Stiles pues aún estaba adolorido.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que se conducían a la boca del lobo o mejor dicho del oso.

Cuando llegaron al paramo Malía gruñía con desespero. Estaba atada al gran tronco de un viejo y grueso árbol. Las cadenas de acero rodeaban su torso, piernas y brazos. Intentaba zafarse.

Un feroz oso se encontraba cerca de ella, parado en dos patas. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que su tamaño superaba por mucho al de uno normal. Una subespecie del oso pardo. Estaba a punto de atacarla.

Scott se lanzó interponiéndose entre ellos. Le rugió al animal mostrándole sus ojos de color rojo más eso no paro a la bestia. Tiro un zarpazo, el Alpha logro contenerlo con su brazo. Derek de igual manera se lanzó a la espada del oso para ayudar a Scott. Clavo sus dientes en la nuca.

El oso chillo de dolor echando su peso hacia atrás, moviendo su cuerpo para intentar quitarse de encima al azabache. El animal seguido manoteando. Peter tuvo que entrar en acción.

Stiles aprovecho que los lobos contenían al fiero animal. Corrió hacia Malía para intentar sacarla. Tomo las cadenas con sus manos y las jalo, pero no se movían, solo provoco que aplastaran más a la chica.

-¡Stiles! ¡Sácame de aquí! - Ordeno como era su costumbre, sus ojos se tornaron azules mostrando sus caninos.

-¡Ya! ¡ya voy! - Stiles entro en pánico. Le dio la vuelta al árbol para encontrar el extremo -¡Tiene un candado! - Le grito.

-¡Pues rómpelo!

-¡Oh claro!, como yo tengo garras de hombre lobo - Ironizo.

_< < ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué no tenía un arma?!>>_

-¡Stiles! _-_ lo llamo Alec y como si le hubiera leído la mente le lanzo una Glock. Fue mala idea habérsela lanzado, pensó el mismo Stiles. Nunca atrapaba nada. Resignado cerró los ojos extendiendo las manos al aire. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el arma había caído en sus palmas sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Apunto hasta el candado de la cadena y disparo. El ruido altero al animal.

Alec y Stiles retiraron las cadenas liberando ahora a la Beta.

El oso asestó un zarpazo en el pecho del viejo lobo, Peter fue lanzado hacia el suelo del páramo. Scott enterró sus garras en la pata del animal, pero tuvo que quitarse inmediatamente cuando el oso tiro una mordida que iba dirigida a su yugular. Perdió el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas. Malía le sostuvo llegando por detrás.

-¡¿Chicos, están bien?! - Stiles se adentró al campo de batalla al lado de la Beta y el Alpha.

-Eso creo - Scott miro su brazo. No había notado que el oso le alcanzo a rasgar. Tres líneas seguidas al rojo vivo marcadas en su piel.

-Malía ¿Y Lydia? - Pregunto. El rastro los había llevado hasta ahí pero no veía a la chica por ningún lado.

-Está en la cueva- Señalo con la mirada la guarida del oso.

Sin preaviso Stiles se fue corriendo hasta la madriguera ignorando los gritos de Malía y Scott para que esperara.

El oso al darse cuenta de que invadiría su territorio dejo a los lobos para ir tras el humano. Stiles corría, pero el oso le alcanzo con la zarpa haciéndola caer al suelo, le había golpeado en una de las piernas. Se arrastro entre las hojas dándose la vuelta para ver al feroz animal. Gruño abriendo el hocico dejando Salir baba junto con zumbido de su rugido.

Stiles se arrastró retrocediendo realmente asustado, impulsándose con sus piernas. El oso iba por él. No despego la mira del animal. Era como si le retara a atacarlo. Levanto sus dos grandes patas haciendo impulso para acabar contra el humano.

Derek se interpuso gruñendo. Estaba realmente molesto. Aquel rugido se había escuchado por todo el bosque y posiblemente mucho más. Las aves salieron de los árboles asustadas por el resonar del rugido del Hale.

No sabían si había sido por el eco del bosque, pero aquello había sonado demasiado fuerte.

Volvió a gruñirle, estiro sus brazos poniendo una barrera entre el oso y Stiles. No iba a dejar que le pasara algo.

Sorpresivamente el oso mostro sumisión. Y gracias a su instinto de conservación, el animal se puso en cuatro patas para salir corriendo. Ese no era más su territorio.

Mas Derek había quedado en un trance, su lobo seguía encendió en su ser. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos, garras y orejas no regresaban a la normalidad.

Scott, Alec y Malía temieron como podía reaccionar si se acercaban

Stiles se levando del suelo. No le temía, no, jamás a Derek. Corrió y se gancho en su espalda. Pasos sus brazos por el pecho del lobo logrando tranquilizar a la fiera.

Derek regreso a la normalidad. Estaba aliviado de que Stiles estuviera bien.

Stiles sonrió. La única bestia aquí era él, su bestia.

-Oigan ¿Podrían ayudarme? - Alec venia saliendo de la cueva con Lydia en los brazos. Estaba inconsciente.

Ahora se encontraban nuevamente en la casa, ya no era un lugar muy seguro, pero no había más a donde ir. Peter y Alec habían seguido el camino para ver Liam y Theo.

Stiles le había dado una de las hojas del Wolfsbane, al parecer solo era un tranquilizante normal, esperaban que el Wolfsbane le ayudaría a despertar más rápido.

La tenían recostada en el sofá. Malía y Scott revisaban las imagines que les había pasado de la bestia aulladora. Seguían sin creer que existiera una abominación como esa. Bueno, con todo lo que habían visto antes no era de sorprenderse.

-Mmh...- Lydia se removió en el sillón con desconcierto, todos se acercaron para verla despertar. La pelirroja abrió sus ojos sintiéndose incomoda al tener tantas miradas sobre ella. Se sentó en el sofá dando un largo bostezo -Nos encontraron -fue lo primero que dijo.

-Stiles encontró tu cabello - conto el Alpha.

\- Lo deje a propósito. Dos hombres me tenían -La sorpresa se creó en todos. Era tal y como había dicho Stiles. Incluso el mismo Stiles se sorprendió.

Stiles dio gracias al cielo que nadie más pregunto nada al respecto.

Explicaron la situación a Lydia y Malía. Sobre la bestia aulladora, Monroe y sobre el blog de internet que contenía información.

-Así que necesitamos que traduzcas el texto para saber cómo acabar de una vez por todas con esa bestia - Pidió Scott.

\- Denme el texto - Alzo la mano y una tableta le fue entregada. -"At enim de corde latet adeptus religionem avitam se de magia vitae et mortis"- Leyó - "En el corazón de la Antigua Religión radica la magia de la vida y la muerte misma" -Claro su garganta - "Fert potestatem bestiae. Qui mordeant te, et morieris: non est remedium" "La bestia lleva ese poder. Un mordisco y mueres, no hay cura."

-¿Una parábola? - Derek frunció el ceño.

-Creo que es más como una advertencia - Bajo más la página del blog -¡No termina ahí! "Según la leyenda, es el resultado de la unión entre una princesa y un demonio. El hermano de la princesa fue poseído por el demonio que dio fruto al primogénito. El mismo demonio tentó a la princesa para acusar a su hermano contra el rey que mando a asesinarle siendo devorado por una camada entera de lobos. Moribundo el príncipe profetizó que su hermana daría a luz a una abominación que haría los mismos sonidos que la jauría de lobos que estaba a punto de matarlo"

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Dice como acabar con él o algo? - Scott se impaciento.

\- Solo estos símbolos raros que no entiendo - Stiles se asomó a la pantalla intentado mirar de que se trataba. Curiosamente tuvo sentido.

-"La bestia es considerada como un presagio terrible, Un mensajero de caos y catástrofes." Es celta -Tradujo Stiles - Algo más malo que eso está apunto de venir.

Stiles miro a los chicos aun deduciendo en su mente. Si eso no era lo peor que más podía serlo.

Llamo la atención de las miradas de todos. ¿Cómo es que él sabía eso? Estaba actuado un poco raro a los ojos de la manda.

Mas él ni siquiera mostraba asombro por sus acciones.

\- Solo los caballeros del santo Grial pueden acabar con ella...


	12. Tensión

Stiles sostuvo la sien de su cabeza con cierto miedo. Alerto a sus amigos preocupados, en especial Derek.

Derek posó su mano en su espalda atento a su siguiente movimiento. Pero volvió a levantarse como si lo de antes no hubiera sido nada. Perdió sus ojos en los del azabache diciéndole su modo que estaba bien.

Stiles había visto los símbolos antes en algunos libros de Deaton. Sabía que era celta pero no sabía su significado.

Cuando miro el texto era como si los símbolos se combatieran en letras de molde de su lenguaje. 

\- No se te habrá metido el Nogitsune otra vez ¿Cierto? - bromeó Scott.

\- Ni lo menciones, no podría con otra cosa de esas -tomo el vaso de agua que Malía le había traído.

\- Han sido demasiadas experiencias para ti Stiles - Lydia tomo sus manos -Ya te estabas acostumbrando a tu vida normal y ahora viene todo esto de golpe.

Stiles negó, no era eso. Lo sabía, solo creo una sonrisa.

-Siendo sincero, estoy muy feliz de volver - confesó y una de las miradas se escapa hacia Derek que pensaba distraído.

-Si atacaron a Derek en esta casa quiere decir que ya no es segura. Tendremos que irnos - Scott tecleo algo en su teléfono.

-¿A dónde? ¿Acaso tienen otro sitio? - cuestionó el azabache el Alpha.

-A un hotel... Le comenté a Argent y dijo que era más seguro.

-La última vez que estuvimos en un hotel pasaron cosas raras- Lydia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

\- Si, y los hombres lobos intentaron matarse - agregó Stiles. Derek no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

-Pero fue culpando Wolfsbane, tendremos precauciones.

\- Y a todo esto ¿De quién esta casa? - Stiles tenía esa duda desde que había llegado, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de preguntar.

\- De Malía.

-Peter la compro para mí - continuó ella. No se veía cómoda recibiendo regalos de su padre.

\- Pues ya he hecha la reservación. Tomar lo importante e irnos - comenzó a buscar sus cosas- Ah, espero no les importe compartir habitación, estamos cortos de presupuesto.

Se quedaron mudos ante el moreno. Scott estaba muy a gusto con la situación.

Stiles corrió por sus maletas a la habitación. Fue bajo su cama para sacar el maletín. Lo tendió en el colchón, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura. Sacó una pistolera y la cruzo en sus brazos para después enganchar dos armas cargadas a cada costado.

El lobo lo había seguido.

Derek sólo lo observaba a una corta distancia, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Sus movimientos, los músculos de la espalda moverse con los movimientos de sus brazos.

Ahora había tomado una cartuchera para engancharla al Cinto de sus pantalones.

Stiles estaba realmente entretenido si darse cuenta de la presencia del lobo. Cerró el maletín, lo tomo en sus manos, levantándose, se dio media vuelta parando en seco cuando vio a Derek ahí como estatua. Dio un respingo por el susto.

-Derek, me asustaste...

-Parece que ya estás bien preparado... - no se movió de lugar. Mirando las armas que ahora cargaba. Se veía realmente bien e empoderado, nada comparado con el chiquillo que corría de un lado a otro con un bate en la mano.

-Es sólo por si las necesito.

-Stiles, es un ser sobrenatural. Sabes que no hará nada contra él.

-Hasta ahora los que nos han hecho más daños son los humanos, las armas son para ellos- dijo seguro. Cuando Stiles se enteró de que habían sustituido a su padre cuando Monroe tomo el control de Beacon y cuando dispararon a la casa de Scott y muchas personas importantes para el corrieron peligro. Hills su sangre hirvió

Derek recordó que quien había matado a su familia había sido una simple humana como decía Stiles, Kate. Una razón suficiente como para odiarlos a todos.

-Tú eres humano Stiles... - Obvio el hecho. Ellos eran hombre lobos y por una parte estaba justificado odiar a otra especie, pero Stiles... No podía creer que hubiera odio o rencor en un corazón tan puro y leal. Ni en los peores momentos, ni siquiera cuando estaba quebrado abandono a sus amigos.

-Yo jamás te haría daño - Lo miro con toda la seriedad que podía tener el castaño. Derek abrió los ojos. Relució su hermoso color verdusco con sorpresa, relajo su pose y se levantó del marco dando un paso al frente. Cerró la puerta.

Stiles retrocedió por inercia. No fue miedo lo que lo incito a moverse.

-Creí odiar a los humanos - Derek tendió su brazo lentamente hasta la cara de Stiles. Este cerró los ojos pensando que le atacaría, pero sólo sintió su tacto en una caricia, deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Los dos estaban mirándose uno al otro. Era un silencio largo, pero ellos lo aprovechaban para mirar a su contrario. Derek perdido en la constelación de lunares que de seguro le gustaría contar.  
Stiles en el verde de sus ojos.

\- Tú.

Stiles había sido con el único humano que había mantenido un contacto realmente sincero, sin mentiras ni traiciones. Odia la hiperactividad de Stiles, pero amaba lo sencillo que era con todo.

La boca de Stiles se abrió dejando escapar un suspiro que había retenido y que solo soltó por la confesión de Derek. Cundo este avanzo mas no volvió a retroceder.

Estampó sus labios con los del menor, avorazó cada parte de su carnosidad. Succionado y mordiendo. Robando su aliento. Cada parte de su ser o así lo describiría Stiles.

Su corazón era una bomba.

Abrió los ojos, Stiles estaba sorprendido, sus manos suspendidas en el aire temblaron ante el tacto del lobo removiendo un montón de cosas en él. Igual lo necesitaba tanto despues de mucho.

Continuó el beso, intentando seguir el paso del lobo. Al no tener donde poner las manos comenzaron a formar parte del juego acariciando al cuerpo ajeno.  
Amenazando con despojar las prendas.

Las grandes manos del lobo se colaron por la espalda del castaño acariciando cada parte de ella. Stiles lo imitó pasando las manos por el pecho Derek.

Derek rompió el beso para calvar su rostro en su cuello. Lo lamio causando un escalofrió a Stiles.

El lobo sonrió. Jugueteando sacó sus caninos rozando con ellos la blanca piel que sería pecado dañar.

Iba a sacarle la camiseta, pero tocaron la puerta.

-Chicos ¿Están listos? Tenemos que irnos - Era el Alpha.

Se separaron incómodos, Stiles Acomodó sus ropas sintiendo un pequeño ardor en su cuello.

-ya vamos Scott -le respondió Stiles.

Derek se giró ansioso hacia la pared. Pensando en que había sido un impulso estúpido que pudo haber llegado a mucho más. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que desde esa tarde, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos estaba deseoso de eso.

Sabía que a Stiles le molestaría lo que iba a hacer. Pero no pudo evitar olfatear el ambiente. El chico desprendía adrenalina, cortisol, deseo y excitación.

Giro su cabeza sobre su cuello para mirar y de poco a poco fue torciendo su torso. Tenía ambas cejas alzadas viendo al castaño también de espaldas haciéndose el loco con el maletín.

Stiles sintió su mirada y rápidamente la descifro. Sus cejas se encarnaron hacia abajo fulminando al lobo.

\- Lo estás haciendo - acuso. Si, el odiaba que le leyeran. No le gustaba para nada que esa clase de sentimientos fueran visibles para todos. No se sentía seguro.

Derek no supo que decir, no tenía caso mentirle.

-Solo quería saber si te sentías igual que yo...

\- El cuerpo es traicionero pero el corazón no - Tomo de nuevo las maletas y camino abriendo la puerta- Vamos, Scott nos espera.

Derek espero un momento en la habitación pensando que era lo que Stiles había querido decir con eso del cuerpo y corazón ¿Acaso era que no le había gustado?

Tomo sus cabellos haciéndolos para atrás, después fue a encontrarse con los demás.

Todos habían subido a sus respectivos autos, puesto que Stiles no tenía el suyo tuvo que compartir el viaje con Derek en la camioneta que habían tomado.

No se dijeron nada. Aquello había sido demasiado incomodo y más lo fue cuando Scott le dijo que compartirían habitación.

Los dos se arrepentían de sus acciones en el cuarto, pero no porque fuera algo que no desearan o malo, sino que, de no ser por eso, esa noche ellos estarían conviviendo como si nada el uno con el otro. Una tumba que ellos mismo habían cavado.

-¿Y qué paso con tu Jeep? - Derek intento aligerar la carga. Él era siempre quien lo hacía. A Stiles le molesto eso, él quería ser quien iniciara la conversación, aunque sea una vez.

\- Papá prometió llevarlo a reparar cuando me graduara. Pero puesto que falte a mi registro, creo que ya ni hablar de eso- Si, aquella simple pregunta había servido para relajarlos y a Derek cuando le respondió.

Derek seguía el auto de Scott para saber a dónde dirigirse.

-Tarde o temprano lo tendrás de vuelta, no impacientes.

-¿Qué paso con Peter y los chicos?

-Los llame, pero no constaron. Les dejamos una nota clave en caso de que lleguen a la casa.

-Eso es algo extraño...

Stiles comenzó a preocuparse.

-Son Peter y los chicos, tendrán todo en orden - Aseguro. Stiles le dio fe.

Llegaron al motel donde Scott les dio las llaves.

<< Habitación 00. Era eso un numero para una habitación?

Pensó Derek. Abrió la puerta, Stiles paso de ella arrojando las maletas a una de la cama.

Ahora volvía la incomodidad en el ambiente.

El lobo pensando que era su culpa y por lo tanto él debía irse. No quería que Stiles pasara una mala noche por ello.

Derek abrió los labios intentando decir algo, seguramente un "adiós, descansa" pero desistió volviéndolos a cerrar. Solo se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado.

Fue tomado de la muñeca en un intento de jalarlo hacia dentro, pero bastó para dejarlo petrificado en la puerta.

-No te vayas... -pidió con una voz quebradiza- Por favor - susurro lo último.

-Creo que es mejor si... - pensó sus palabras, pero Stiles aprovecho su silencio para hablar.

\- Fue horrible verte partir una vez. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo - Dijo refiriéndose a la vez que se despidieron en México.

-No será por mucho -El lobo seguía dándole la espalda al castaño.

Stiles hizo un sonido de negación con sus labios.

-Quiero asegurarme que estés bien...

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso.

\- Entonces - ahora puso su otra mano alrededor de la muñeca del azabache para jalarlo dentro. El lobo aflojo su cuerpo dejándose jalar -Aseguremos juntos.

Se sonrieron. La puerta de tras de ellos se fue cerrando gracias a una patada del lobo.

-Eso sí, cada quien en su cama - Dijo a modo de juego Stiles, pero hablaba muy enserio con lo de las camas.

-Claro, quien podría dormir contigo remolineándote toda lo noche.

Recibió un golpe del humano.


	13. Animales

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las persianas dando de lleno a los ojos cerrados de Stiles. Sintió el calor en su piel haciéndolo despertar. Había olvidado donde era que estaba. Se percato cuando abrió los ojos por completo para ver la habitación del motel. Se dio toda la vuelta en la cama para mirar a la cama de la derecha y ver que el lobo no estaba.

Siempre le hacía eso y le molestaba.

Se levanto de la cama directo a la puerta. Quería encontrarlo. Al salir por el pasillo se guio por un alboroto en la habitación de Scott. Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que estaban todos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible? - Era la voz de Derek.

-Tranquilízate, no ganaremos nada así - Lydia trato de apaciguar la ira de lobo. Stiles se preguntó qué era lo que la provocaba.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir por ellos! no se puede quedar a si - Scott golpeo uno de sus muebles.

Stiles giro hacia el cuarto encontrándose con todos. Malía, Lydia, Scott y ¿Alec?, había regresado, pero... solo.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde están Liam, Theo y Peter? -Pregunto Stiles sin entender aún.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Se los llevaron. Mataron a toda la Manada de la costa -Conto Alec bajando la mirada por la terrible noticia, ahora entendía porque las caras de todos -También se llevaron a Peter...

En especial el dolor de Derek. Se acerco a él y tomo su hombro apretándole.

\- Definitivamente iremos por ellos. Esto es secuestro y como oficial are pagar a Monroe con el peso de la ley.

Sentencio frente a todos.

Stiles había regresado a la habitación. Se había puesto la parte cómoda de su uniforme del FBI. Había enganchado su placa en la cintura y nuevamente se puso las pistoleras.

Al salir de la habitación sus amigos estaban esperándoles para ir camino al rescate.

Podrían ser una manada algo rara. Un Sourwolf, un Alpha verdadero, una mujer coyote, una Banshee y un humano. Pero cuando se trataba de su manada, deberían tener cuidado con la furia que podían desatar.

Alec mantenía el rastro de sus amigos, esforzándose por no perderlo.

Todo arrojaba a que Monroe no había muerto.

La bestia aulladora quedaría de lado hasta que rescataran a sus amigos, más la sensación inquietante de que algo mucho peor pasaría no se podía retirar de su corazón. Una opresión en el pecho como una advertencia de peligro.

Juntos caminaron en línea horizontal al punto que había puesto Monroe para hacer un supuesto intercambio. La razón por la que habían dejado a Alec regresar como mensajero.

Todos volverían a la costa, los territorios que antes pertenecían a una manada.

El viento revoloteaba la arena de la playa. Estaban todos parados frente a frente con el centenal de mercenario de lado de Monroe. Todos cargados de arranas.

Stiles pudo reconocer que el tipo de ellas eran ilegales. Uso no autorizado para civiles.

\- ¡Donde están los chicos! - Exigió saber Scott. Monroe se abrió paso entre los hombres.

-Oh, están en un lugar mucho mejor -respondió esta. Por sus palabras los lobos pensaron lo peor.

Gruñeron a la mujer con intención de atacarle, pero los hombres detrás de ella afinaron sus armas.

-Tranquilos, no me refería exactamente a eso - Sonrió - Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que sea por siempre.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de lo que dices es verdad? - Malía dio un paso enfrente ahora llamando la atención de la humana.

Monroe hizo una seña con la cabeza y un hombre sostuvo una tableta lo suficiente grande como para ver lo que ahí mostraba.

Liam y Theo se encontraban en un pozo de agua, estaba vacío, pero era demasiado profundo como para lograr salir además que sus pies estaban atados a cadenas en el suelo. Fue lo único que la cámara mostro.

-¿Dónde está Peter? - Derek había cambiado su forma a mitad lobo.

Monroe callo, pero los licos sintieron como su corazón se aceleraban.

-Le tengo preparado algo mejor - había algo ahí, pero los licos no pudieron descifrarlo -Bien, pasemos a la negociación. Quiero al beta Derek Hale y al humano Stiles Stilinski y prometo que les dejare vivir, claro con una cadena a sus cuellos de por vida.

-¡Maldita loca! - Soltó Stiles.

\- Tómalo o déjalo, te lo digo a ti Scott, eres el Alpha. Ellos harán todo lo que les digas.

\- Yo pienso que no. Aún no he perdonado todas las veces que pusiste en peligro a mis amigos, a mi familia. Todo por el tonto trauma de una mujer inmadura.

Las palabras de Scott hicieron enojar a la Mujer. Saco el revólver que llevaba en la pierna y apunto directo a la cabeza del Alpha.

Stiles al darse cuenta de ello también tomo su pistola y apunto a la chica.

-Antes de que intentes disparar sabes que te volare el brazo__ La amenazo Stiles. Pudiera tener malos reflejos para atrapar cosas, pero tenían muy buena puntería.

-Así que eres del FBI, Stiles. No me contaste eso en nuestro otro encuentro -ninguno de los dos bajo el arma - Recuerdo haberte disparado dos veces en órganos vitales, ¿Podrías explicarnos como es que sigues aquí?

Todos miraron a Stiles. Era algo que había omitido a sus amigos y al lobo por no preocuparlos.

-Solo tuve suerte, y sí, soy del FBI. Bajo el poder que me otorga el condado de california, quedas bajo arresto Tamora Monroe, por privación a la libertad, uso no autorizado de armas y por atentar contra la vida de un oficial de F-B-I - remarco lo último.

Monroe solo comenzó a reír.

-Creo que no estás en posición para decir eso - alzo los brazos señalando a todos detrás de ellos.

-Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso - Hablo Scott ya en un tono completamente relajado.

\- Así que no aceptamos el trato - Lydia sonrió dando un paso hacia el frente.

Dio una mirada de cómplice con Stiles.

Monroe bajo el arma que apuntaba a Scott, alzo las cejas. Encamino hacia atrás volviendo a la formación de los hombres.

\- Entonces ustedes eligen la muerte - hizo una seña y los hombres comenzaron a disparar. Lydia se paró frente a todos protegiendo a sus amigos y grito. El grito de la Banshee era mucho más potente que los de hace ya varios años atrás, había estado practicando para controlarlo.

La fuerza de su voz arrastro las balas al lado contrario lanzándolas de regreso. La mayoría cayó en la arena de la playa sin dañar a nadie, algunos hombres también fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la fuerza.

Stiles se apresuró para interceptar a los hombres. Era un experto en SYSTEMA.

Llego de frente a uno de los hombres que sostenía un arma. Con el ante brazo aparto la mano del hombre que sostenía el arma sacándola del área de peligro. Con el mango de la pistola le golpe el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

Otro hombre que se había quedado sin balas intento utilizar la escopeta como un bat para defenderse de Stiles, asesto con el mango, pero Stiles lo esquivo rápido y así fue su siguiente acción dando una patada directa al estómago del hombre.

Él no era el único luchando. Los licos también se habían unido. Scott y Malía hacían un excelente trabajo en equipo. Scott los desarmaba y Malía los noqueaba.

El pequeño Alec cuidaba la espalda de Lydia.

Lydia seguía apartando las balas con sus gritos también usando algunas técnicas de defensa personal que había enseñado Parrish.

Y el que más se lucia ante los ojos de Stiles. Derek. Se había quitado la camisa mostrando su espalda y pectorales en el campo de batalla. Con sus grandes manos se abría camino entre los hombres. Se había quedado embobado mirándole.

Se dio cuenta que un hombre se dirigía hacia el por detrás. Corrió hacia él tomándole de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia delante y después encestar un golpe con su codo en la espalda. El sujeto cayó al suelo.

Derek se giró con una sonrisa boba.

Sin creerse lo que aquel humano había hecho. Mirando el rastro de personas inconscientes que había dejado Stiles.

La detonación de un disparo llamo la atención de todos. Stiles se dejó caer al suelo. Derek se apresuró a su auxilio sostenédnoslo en sus brazos. Stiles llevo la mano hasta donde había estampado la bala. Había clavado en el chaleco anti balas debajo de su camina.

\- Tranquilo, es de Wolfsbane, no me hará daño - le sonrió. Era verdad. Aquellas balas solo eran dañinas para lo sobrenatural. Derek se sintió más tranquilo - Cuidado - Stiles se abalanzo hacia Derek protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Otra bala perforo el chaleco. Si, el impacto dolía, pero no había causado daño.

Se levanto sin decir nada más, para desarmar al hombre delante del. Scott se le unió. Con sus garras lo acorralo hacia Stiles quien por detrás lo sostuvo de un brazo torciéndolo y apegando al suelo hasta que este cedió a romperse. El hombre yacía gritado que le ayudaran.

Pero para entonces ya todos tenían miedo de ellos. Las bestias sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills.

Un valiente quiso volver a disparar. Derek lo enfrento tomando el cañón del rifle, un disparo se escapó al aire mientras forcejeaban. Con su fuerza sobre humana torció el cañón con sus puños, dejándolo inservible.

-Si no se alejan - señalo la escopeta con el cañón aplastado en el suelo - Hare eso con sus cabezas.

Amenazo el Hale mostrando sus ojos azules. Scott también se acercó. Comenzaron a gruñirles.

Monroe salió de entre su escudo de personas con su único revolver.

-¡Montón de ineptos! ¡No les teman! No son invencibles.

Derek se lanzó contra la mujer. En el camino había cambiado a su forma completa de lobo.

El animal cayó sobre la chica mostrando sus colmillos amenazando con morder su cuello. Entre gruñidos y quejidos de la mujer. Las patas del lobo hacían presión en su pecho quitándole el aire.

Monroe estaba asustada, pero a la vez seguía creando esa ira.

Se dieron cuenta que Monroe ya no los buscaba por venganza, simplemente no le gustaba perder.

-¡No han ganado! ¡Jamás lo harán! ¡Porque yo siempre estaré aun paso delante que ustedes! ¡Malditos monstruos! - grito y saco un control de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

El hombre con la pantalla volvió a parecer.

En ella les mostró como vigilaban a sus seres queridos. El sheriff en la estación. La madre de Scott en el hospital, la mama de Lydia en la escuela. Cora Hale en alguna otra ciudad. Y por último Theo y Liam en aquel poso que se estaba llenando con agua.

-Tengo hombres vigilando a todos ellos y no dudaran en atacar si se los ordeno.


	14. Luto

Derek se distrajo al ver las imágenes en la pantalla. Monroe pateo su estómago. El lobo chillo quitándose de encima para regresar con la manda.

Las tornas habían cambiado. Era un golpe bajo, pero siempre fue así como se manejaron los cazadores.

Los chicos no tenían más planes ni movimientos. Se creían acabados. Las personas que más querían estaban en peligro. Ya no solo se trataba de sus vidas.

Esos momentos siempre fueron los más difíciles, porque cuando afectaban a las personas del rededor, tenían las manos atadas. Derek tomo su forma original. Tomo las ropas que ya antes había previsto y se vistió.

Derek miro al castaño. Solo ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Pero el lobo no lo iba a permitir. Antes de que Stiles diera un paso a la rendición Derek lo rebaso. 

\- Me tendrás a mí y a nadie más que a mí. A los demás déjalos en paz -El lobo alzo los brazos para que vieran que no intentaría nada contra ellos.

\- Ese no es el trato.

-Tómalo o déjalo. Sé que no quieres matarme de una tajada a sí que tienes la oportunidad de hacerme sufrir tanto como quieras o rechazarlo y tener que matarme de una vez en mi intento de lucha.

La mujer trono los labios resignada.

-¡Espósenlo! - Ordeno y los hombres trajeron gruesas cadenas.

-¡Derek, no! - Grito Stiles queriendo correr hacia el azabache, pero Monroe lo amenazado con un arma cargada de balas normales. No le importo. Scott le tomo entre sus brazos para que no lo hiciera. El Alpha no quería a ningún otro de sus amigos lastimados - ¡Suéltame, Scott!

El moreno se hizo de oídos sordos. Stiles no pudo soltarse. La fuerza del Alpha era mayor.

Stiles vio como los grilletes fueron puestos en su cuello y cada una de sus extremidades; tobillos y muñecas.

Un camión llego hasta la playa. Lo subieron a la caja ignorando los gritos y suplicas de Stiles.

Ya dentro conectaron los extremos de las cadenas aun dispositivo que le proporcionaría electrochoques que lo mantenían cautivo.

El lobo no quería mostrar dolor frente al castaño. Se mantuvo fuerte y aunque sus rodillas fallaran se quedó de pie, apretando los dientes tanto como pudo para contener el dolor.

\- Tienen 72 horas para decidir qué hacer o cumpliré mi amenaza con sus otros amigos - Advirtió causando molestia en todos. ¡Maldita!

-¡Oye!, ese no era el trato ¡Dijiste que los dejarías en paz! - El lobo jalo las cadenas al escucharla. Quería zafarse y arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Lo escuchaste de mis labios Derek Hale? - Apretó el botón subiendo el voltaje. El lobo aulló de dolor -Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas supuesto eso de mí.

Stiles volvió a intentar a correr hacia él. Sentía que él tendría que compartir lo mismo que el lobo, al él también lo querían, mas Derek se había sacrificado por ellos, por él.

\- ¡Suéltame Scott! Por favor - Scott dudo si hacerlo o no.

\- ¡Llévatelo Scott! - Rugió el lobo. Y Scott no pensó dos veces en hacerle caso.

-¡Vamos Stiles! - Jalo a su compañero. Stiles dio su último intento por zafarse. Los demás siguieron tras de Scott.

-Ya están advertidos - recordó Monroe cuando la manada se marchaba.

Stiles seguía viendo como Derek se quedaba cautivo. Mientras que su sacrificio había sido en vano. No iban a dejarlos.

Sus miradas se encontraron por último cuando las puertas del camión se cerraron.

Stiles sentía un gran dolor. Pero no se debía a ninguno de los golpes o balas en su cuerpo y mucho menos se podía curar con el Wolfsbane mágico.

La idea de perderlo otra vez ahora que lo había encontrado.

Entonces se lamentó por todos esos años donde nunca dijeron nada.

Había entrado a la academia para proteger a los que más quería. Y ahora parecían que esos años habían sido tirados a la basura.

Cosas como estas eran las que hacían pensar a Derek que su sangre estaba realmente maldita. Los Hale estaban malditos.

Tenía pensado negociar con ella cuando se le presentara para que dejara a todos los demás en paz. Pero la verdad era que el problema seguiría, solo ya no serían parte de ello.

Stiles arremetió contra la pared de la habitación cuando Scott por fin lo soltó. Tiro un golpe tras otro, sus nudillos enrojecieron y no falto mucho para que comenzaran a sangrar, más eso no lo detuvo. Scott se dio cuenta del olor a sangre. Detuvo a su amigo, le tomo de los brazos y lo jalo hacia él.

-Tranquilízate Stiles, por favor - Absorbió su dolor. Su dolor físico claro estaba.

Stiles solo veía como las venas del alfa se oscurecían.

-No puedo... ¡Se lo que debo hacer! ¡Ella también me quiere a mí! __ Forcejeo con el agarre de Scott mas no lo soltó. Estaba decidido a sacrificarse.

-¿Porque estas tan destrozado por esto? Ustedes se odian uno al otro - entonces Stiles lo miro con enojo, los ojos lagrimosos apunto de derramas las lágrimas. Sintió como Scott aflojo su agarre y se soltó de el de un movimiento rápido.

-Eso no te importa - Le saco la vuelta -Ella dijo que si nos obtenía a los dos. Los dejaría en paz.

Stiles salió del cuarto camino al bosque. Scott salió tras de él y los demás al darse cuenta del alboroto lo siguieron.

-¡Stiles! - le grito a pocos metros de distancia. El humano seguía caminando de frete a los grandes árboles, la manada iba tras de él -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- ¡Lárgate Scott! cuando todo esto acabe lárgate, vete con Malia y ten una vida normal - le había hablado en un tono molesto, el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba enojado. Scott odiaba pelear con su mejor amigo.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!, ¡Vuelve acá! - Insistió el Alpha.

-Stiles... - lo llamaron las chicas, Lydia y Malia, pero ni eso lo hizo voltear.

-No puedes salvarlos a todos Scott ¡Bien te lo han dicho antes! Siempre hay pérdidas en la guerra. Es la primera lección que nos enseñan en la academia.

\- Y justo por eso intentamos evitar la guerra ¡Para que no haya más perdidas! - Stiles se paró y giro para mirar a su amigo frente a frente. Estaba molesto. Sus ojos similares a cuando era Stiles Void.

\- La guerra ya está ¡Pero como siempre no te das cuenta de nada! y hoy has tenido tu primera baja - le señalo con el dedo. El Alpha intentaba mantener la calma. Era su amigo y sabía que sus palabras eran por lo herido que estaba, más su lobo no se podía controlar.

-¿Y planeas que haya más sacrificándote? ¡¿Qué sentido le das a eso?! ¿Crees que Derek estaría feliz? ¿Quieres que lo que hizo sea realmente en vano? - Scott también comenzó a subir la voz. No se esperó el puñetazo de Stiles en su rostro. El Alpha no torció el rostro, Stiles no le había hecho nada de daño.

El castaño grito de frustración sosteniendo su puño lastimado por haber estampado contra el lobo.

Odiaba a los malditos lobos, odiaba a todo lo sobrenatural.

Se quedo mirando a suelo.

No, no era verdad... Jamás podría odiarlos.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa nada!

Volvió a gritarle. Para entonces los hicos se habían puesto de lado de Scott. Stiles volvió a avanzar hacia el bosque.

\- ¡Cobarde! - grito cuando Stiles se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! - Se giro desde su posición bastante encabronado por lo que Scott había dicho.

\- ¡Que eres un maldito cobarde, Stiles! Yo no te recordaba a sí, ¿Dónde quedo el Stiles que nunca se rinde? ¿El que siempre tiene un plan?

-Lo asesinaron, Scott, Este es el Stiles que no le importa nada ¡Stiles el vacío! - Alzo los brazos gritándole a todos sus amigos. Su grito fue acompañado con el aullido de la bestia. El castaño noto por los ojos de sus amigos que la Bestia aulladora estaba detrás del él. Se dio media vuelta topándose con ella.

Era la primera vez que todos la veían completamente en persona. Era aterradora, media tres metros de alto. El cuerpo de la extraña creatura sostenido por sus cascos de ciervo, con su cuerpo de puma y su cabeza de serpiente, chillando como bien la leyenda decía. La jauría desesperada de lobos devorando violentamente a su presa.

-¡Stiles, sal de ahí! - Le dijo el Alpha. Las chicas de ocultaron tras de Scott.

-Ni siquiera me importaría que esta cosa me asesinara - miro a la bestia. Camino hacia la criatura llamado su atención -¡Así que ven aquí maldito! ¡Muérdeme!

Pidió y como si la criatura le entendiera. Estiro su largo cuello de serpiente, mostrando sus colmillos directo a Stiles.


	15. Hipotermia

Liam temblaba de frío, el agua había subido hasta sus estómagos. Ya habían pasado dos noches en aquel poso. Sin saber que pasando fuera de todo eso. Estaban muy preocupados por los chicos, así como por sus propias vidas. Theo realmente odiaba estar ahí. Había sufrido un trauma cuando estuvo atrapado por la espada de Kira, sentía que nuevamente era tragado por la tierra y que nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos.

-Volveré a intentarlo - Aviso Theo a Liam.

-Olvidado, Es imposible - titiritaba de frio. Theo le acaricio los brazos al pobre chico que llevaba una camisa de resaque.

-No pierdo nada con intentar de nuevo, además no hay nada más que hacer -Liam intento sonreí. Los lobos aguantaban grandes temperaturas bajo cero, eso quería decir que para ello el agua tendría que estar realmente fría y con ayuda de la noche más - Intentare con las tuyas, no vayas a moverte.

\- Está bien.

Y Theo se sumergió en el agua, aguantando la respiración, llegando hasta las cadenas que apresaban sus tobillos. Tomo el extremo de las cadenas de Liam y los jalo con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba soldadas a la rejilla de metal en el fondo. Volvió a jalarlas, pero no se movían nada.

Saco sus garras, ahora intentaría con otra cosa. Golpeo los eslabones, pero no se rompieron, nada. Debían de ser de algún material especial anti lobos.

Saco aire por la boca frustrado. Que haría ahora si Scott no iba a salvarlos. Qué pasaría con Liam que tenía una fe inquebrantable en el Alpha. No quería que se decepcionara, pero Theo era realista y sabía que hay veces en las que no se pude, hay piezas que se deben de sacrificar y comenzaba a creer que ellos eran esas piezas. Lo entendería.

-Theo - escucho como el chico lo llamaba. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Subió dando una gran bocanada de aire, su pelo y ropa se habían apegado a su cuerpo.

Odiaba darle nuevamente la mala noticia al chico.

-No hay manera...

Liam se recargo en la pared del pozo cansado de ya estar tanto tiempo de pie. Theo imito su acción quedando frente a él. Le sonrió.

\- No te desesperes, saldremos de aquí.

_< < Si no es Scott, seré yo quien te saque>>_

Scott se había lanzado a quitar a Stiles del camino. Lo embistió sacándolo fuera del alcance de los colmillos de la bestia. Los dos habían caído algunos metros fuera de la zona donde estaban antes. Stiles estaba tendido en la tierra y Scott a unos centímetros al lado de él.

El Alpha se levantó, la bestia ya venía por ellos.

-Estas demente, Stiles - Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque a sabiendas que la mordida de la Bestia era mortal y no tenían nada para tenerlo.

Stiles se levantó viendo la escena. Le dolía el cuerpo. Un hombre lobo lo había tacleado.

-Eso ya lo sabías desde el día que me conociste - se levantó poniéndose a un lado de su compañero.

-¿Tienes un plan? - le pregunto. Los dos chicos se dedicaron miradas.

-Siempre tengo un plan - Aseguro. Scott estaba Feliz de que Stiles reaccionara y volviera a ser el mismo.

Quizás el Alpha podía ser un ciego ante lo obvio, descuidado con su tacto hacia las personas y algo lento para comprender. Pero eso no quitaba lo buen amigo que era.

Stiles y Scott se habían metido juntos en aquel mundo sobrenatural, Habían sobrevivido con trabas y errores e iban a salir juntos de esta.

-¡Distráelo! - Le grito a Scott, este lo miro incrédulo.

\- ¡¿Que?!- pregunto ante la tragedia.

-¡Que lo distraigas! ¡Que hagas de carnada! ¿Así o te lo explico con manzanas?

\- Es una venganza ¿Cierto?... Sé que hay algo de lo que intentas vengarte -Decía haciendo caso su amigo.

Lo único peligroso de esa bestia eran los colmillos. Si los evitaba a toda costa no habría problema. Pero el cuerpo de la bestia era ágil debido a sus extremidades de felino. Habría que averiguar si también posea la velocidad de esta o del ciervo, siendo así tendría todo ganado.

Scott cubrió a su amigo, Stiles salió corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento del Motel. Malía y Alec también se le unieron para distraerlo.

Cuando Stiles paso por un lado de Lydia le pidió que trajera la tableta pendiente a la respuesta de Deaton y así lo hizo.

Cuando había descubierto aquello sobre la bestia pregunto al que podría tener más información al respeto.

Stiles había llegado al pasillo de las habitaciones. Realmente no tenía un plan, pero era bueno improvisando. Miro a todos lados. El casto piso, una maseta y un extintor pegado a la pared. Tomo el extintor de la pared para regresar corriendo.

Scott esquivaba a duras penas los constantes ataques de la bestia. No era como se imagina, aquella cosa cargaba consigo las habilidades de todas las creaturas. Como un Quimera Celta. Pensó.

Cuando logro darle un zarpazo se dio cuenta como estaba recubierta por una gruesa piel, comenzando a creer que era invencible.

-¡Scott! - Grito Malia cuando las patas de la bestia estuvieron a punto de aplastarlo. El Alpha rodo en la arena escapando de ellas.

El chillido los volvió a aturdir. Si ese sonido era realmente molesto para los humanos, ni que decir de aquellos que tienen el oído superdotado.

Los lobos se habían quedado quietos cubriendo los oídos con las manos. La Bestia aprovecho que sus presas se habían quedado quietas para atacar a quien tenía más cerca.

Para la mala suerte de Alpha, era él.

La bestia enseño sus colmillos retractiles. Mordería a Scott.

Stiles se atravesó en medio de la mordida utilizando el extintor como escudo. Los colmillos de la bestia se clavaron en el cilindro color rojo, agujerándolo dejando salir la Nieve Carbónica dentro del.

La bestia volvió a chillar, seguramente por el dolor que se había provocado. El cilindro se había atorado en sus colmillos sin poderlos sacar. Después de unos cuantos intentos la bestia huyo al bosque.

Stiles tendió una mano a su amigo y Scott el tomo para levantarse.

Ahora todos regresaban al hotel. Para cuando el encargado salió a ver qué había pasado solo se encontró con un grupo de chicos.

-Stiles, esto es lo que llego - Lydia le pasó la tableta.

-Es un mito sobre los caballeros templarios o los caballeros de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo - explico Stiles.

-En el anterior texto dijiste que solo ellos habían logrado derrotar a la bestia - recordó Malia.

-Solo sé que deberíamos ponerle un moño de regalo a esa cosa y enviársela a Monroe - Dijo Stiles y siguió leyendo.

Todos se detuvieron. No era una mala idea y Stiles lo sabía. Pero para ello tendrían que averiguar cómo controlar a la bestia o en su defecto destruirla.

-Como supiste que eso funcionaria - Le pregunto Scott aliviado.

\- Las serpientes no soportan bajas temperaturas. Estaba pensado que si atacamos con la desventaja de cada especie al mismo tiempo podríamos derrotarla - les explico - Algo así como la kriptonita de cada animal.

La Idea de Stiles sonaba lógica para sus amigos. Pero en su mente ahora estaba la idea de utilizarla como arma contra el ejército de Monroe.

Solo podría decir.

_< <Espérame Derek>>_

Stiles aún mantenía ese dolor en el pecho. Pero sería fuerte, fuerte para lograr salvarlo. Fuerte para soportar verlo partir de nuevo.

Una lagrima que nadie vio se derramo por su ojo derecho, fue limpiada inmediatamente por la muñeca de su mano.

_< < ¿Por qué estas tan destrozado por esto?, Ustedes se odian uno al otro>>_

Recordó esas palabras. Que tontos debieron haber sido como para aparentar eso.

-Es sobre la bestia... _"Los caballeros del santo Grial aparecerán cuando haya dado su ultimo lamento. Anunciando la catástrofe de las catástrofes"_ \- leyó.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que realmente estaba por venir.

Stiles pensó...

Ya había pasado un día del plazo que acordaron. Una eterna infinidad de desgracias para el lobo y el humano.

Derek estaba abatido, pero con el espíritu de pie. Le habían hecho tantas heridas con la misma rapidez en la que se curaban, sin mencionar la corriente eléctrica que pasaba por cada zona de su cuerpo hasta tocar tierra para volver a surgir de arriba abajo.

-Veo que sigues haciéndote el duro. El lobo malo - Monroe jugueteo con fusta de calor en sus manos, pasándola por las rejas de la jaula donde se encontraba Derek.

Derek no le respondió. Desde que le habían traído a aquella bodega había mantenido la mirada fija en un solo punto, sus cejas fruncidas y la quijada media torcida.

-Podrás no hablar, pero te aseguro que si no me das la diversión que quiero ¡Romperé el plazo he iré por todos ellos!

Derek sonrió sínicamente.

-Y que quieres ¿Qué te cuente un chiste? - Despejo la mira después de tanto para mirar con odio a la mujer.

\- ¡Mírame bien, maldito Monstruo! - con la fusta le tomo de la barbilla haciéndolo levantar el rostro a la fuerza. Derek sintió como su piel era quemada, junto con el olor que se escapaba a sus fosas nasales - No te queda hacerte el gracioso, ya tuve suficiente con aquel chico.

Derek sabía que se refería a Stiles. Cambio su mirada. Solo pensar en él le daba la esperanza de aguantar lo que sea.

Monroe se dio cuenta de aquella mirada.

-Cuando lo tenga en mis manos lo hare sufrir tanto... - Se separo de Derek al decir esto, su herida comenzó a sanar. El lobo estiro sus cadenas queriéndose soltar por lo antes dicho.

La mujer sonrió. Ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de estos.

\- Vaya, quien diría que el lobo y el humano tienen algo más que compañerismo...

Derek gruño.

\- Ahora estaré en un gran dilema... Quien vera morir a quien... ¿Qué crees que sea más doloroso? ¿Qué tu veas morir al chico o que él te vea morir a ti?

Soltó una carcajada yéndose de la bodega dejando al lobo gruñir y forcejear con las cadenas.


	16. Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda

  
  


Stiles no durmió. Había pasado toda la noche mensajeándose con Deaton, buscando alguna manera de controlar a la bestia. Claro que ninguno de ellos sabía que era lo que realmente planeaba. Los chicos veían muy lejos el poder controlarla.

En la oscuridad de la habitación latía un corazón. La luz de la pantalla de la laptop golpeaba en su cara resaltando las ojeras que comenzaban a notarse.

Deaton mando un último mensaje al correo de Stiles. Lo abrió con impaciencia cuando se cargó.

"Fue lo único que encontré por hoy. Lamentablemente está en Celta y se encuentra fuera de mis facultades. Te avisare si encuentro algo nuevo"

Y así fue como se despidió. Stiles bajo la página. Era una imagen escaneada seguramente de un libro muy viejo.

Los símbolos celtas llegaron hasta sus ojos. Antes los había leído, pero ahora no eran más que símbolos. Se frustró al tener frente la futura solución y no poder descifrarla.

Cerró la pantalla del aparato y se tiro de espaldas en la cama para descansar su columna adolorida por la mala posición.

Tapo los ojos con sus brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Un nudo en la garganta que era lo único que le impedía no gritar y llorar a mares. Sabía que los lobos estaban en la habitación de lado y podrían escucharlo.

No era cuestión de debilidad. Le importaba una mierda si creían que era débil. Simplemente no se sentía con el derecho de ponerse a llorar cuando Derek estaba pasando por quién sabe qué.

Levanto la cabeza aun sin abrir sus ojos y la volvió a dejar caer. Se había golpeado con el respaldo de la cama. Le había dolido, pero en ese momento dolía más el corazón.

Algo causo el cosquilleo en su piel. Dirigió su mano para tomar un pétalo del Wolfsbane que Derek le había regalado. Había olvidado que estaba en la repisa sobre su cabecera.

Era como tener una parte del lobo en sus manos. Llevo aquel pétalo a sus labios rozando su suavidad con su piel. Recordando ese beso. Quería saber si la planta milagrosa podría curar el dolor de su corazón. Abrió lentamente su boca y en un trago amargo mastico el pétalo dejando salir las lágrimas.

Abrazándose a su mismo hasta encajar sus dedos en su piel.

El aparato comenzó a sonar. Al parecer se estaba acabando la batería. Volvió a abrirlo y lo conecto.

Al mirar la pantalla el dolor de cabeza volvió. Stiles comenzó a menearse de un lado para otro tratando de contenerlo. Era una punzada insoportable que removía todo en él. Un dolor justo en la parte temporal de su cráneo.

Se mordió la lengua y escupió el pétalo. El dolor comenzó a bajar. Dirigió la vista a aquella imagen. Parpadeo varias veces. Negó con su cabeza. Ahora entendía el texto. Podía leerlo. Quizás puramente parte de su locura o solo se había quedado llorando hasta que soñó, pero la sangre en sus brazos donde marco sus uñas antes, era real, le decía que real y no se tomo el tiempo de buscar una explicación del cómo.

Tenía la solución. Sabía cómo controlar a la bestia. Pero necesitaría la ayuda de un ser sobrenatural...

\- No, no comprendo Stiles. ¿Por qué Scott no debe saberlo? - La pelirroja susurro frente a Stiles

Los dos habían entrado a comprar en una tienda de auto servicio. Después de que Stiles le pidiera hablar sola con ella.

-Porque lo conozco y sé que no aceptara hacer lo que tengo planeado - Confeso fingiendo mirar las cosas en los estantes.

-No estoy segura de hacerlo. Prometimos no ocultarnos cosas como manada- La chica apretó los labios intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Lydia. Te lo pido a ti porque eres mi mejor amiga. Sé que puedo confiar en ti... Además, que solo una creatura sobrenatural puede controlar a la Bestia.

-¿Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme? - tomo unas frituras para ir a pagar y despistar. Stiles la siguió insistiendo.

-Por favor... Con ella podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad. Salvar a todos. A los chicos... a nuestros padres.

La chica lo pensó. Podía distinguir aquel brillo en los ojos de Stiles. La ilusión de ver al lobo de nuevo.

\- Está bien, ¿Cuándo será todo eso? - suspiro resignada. Lo que se hacía por ayudar a los amigos.

-Hoy en la noche. En la última noche de luna creciente Gibosa, la Bestia dará su último aullido. Los caballeros del santo Grial aparecerán en una mesa de piedra situada en lo profundo de este bosque y cuando este aullando la asesinaran -dijo seriamente Narrando lo que había leído en el documento -En ese momento la bestia es débil. Se puede matar tanto como controlar.

Lydia intentaba meterse en la cabeza que la idea de Stiles era la mejor opción. No le gustaba hacer las cosas a espaldas de Scott y Malía.

Pese a todo. Ese día buscarían la mesa de Piedra y esperarían ahí para intentar dominar a la bestia.

Después de una silenciosa comida con los chicos Stiles se apresuró a tomar su mochila. Tenía un mapa de todo el bosque. Era algo loco intentar buscar algo en un bosque tan extenso. Como una aguja en un pajal.

_< <Encontramos el Nemeton, que no encontremos una mesa de piedra>>_

Pensó Stiles.

-Chicos, quiero hablar respecto a lo que haremos de ahora en adelante -La voz del Alpha saco de sus pensamientos al castaño. Lydia se vio intranquila - Solo nos queda hoy y un día. No tenemos movimientos, no tenemos piezas.

-Si las cosas salen mal ya sabemos que es lo que se tiene que hacer -dijo Stiles aun metido en sus asuntos.

Scott frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era lo que iba a salir mal.

Stiles fue pateado por Lydia.

-Ya te dije que no vas a ir. Monroe no cumple sus promesas - le advirtió ante el antiguo pensamiento de Stiles. Sabía que seguía con esa idea de ir a sacrificarse.

El castaño ni siquiera se molestó en pelear.

-Está bien Scott, como tu digas, sabes que no haré nada...

Aseguro, pero ni él ni Malía estaban conformes. Lo conocían tan bien y de no ser porque Lydia también estaba involucrada hubiera compartido la misma opinión que los lobos.

-Por cierto, tengo que llevar un reporte a la comisaria de la zona. Lydia me acompaña- Mintió tomando sus cosas haciendo una seña a la pelirroja y ella lo siguió.

Los lobos sospecharon de su rara actitud. Desde que había despertado y su extraña necesidad de ir a comprar chuches.  
  
  


-Cabe recalcar que no me siento nada a gusto con esto Stiles - Se acomodo el pelo en una coleta por el calor que hacía, posando una mano en uno de los árboles intentando desatorar sus tacones del fango. Stiles le llevaba ventaja.

-Sabes que Scott puede ser igual que testarudo que yo.

-Tú siempre lo superas. Mírame a mí, me tienes aquí buscando una mesa de piedra para controlar a una bestia.

Había pasado toda tarde recorriendo el bosque, marcando lugares en el mapa y los troncos de los árboles. No tenía ni idea de por dónde buscar.

La desesperación le estaba matando. Si perdía esa oportunidad matarían a la bestia y no podrá controlarla.

Estaba punto de anochecer. Parecía que solo había dado vueltas en un círculo, llegando siempre al mismo punto. Aquella explanada vacía rodeada de árboles.

Quería llorar al pensar que podía perder la única oportunidad de salvar a Derek, de salvarlos a todos. Sus ojos llorosos se ocultaban con la puesta de sol.

-¿Qué es lo que menciona el cuento de la espada y la Piedra? - pregunto para el mismo, pero había hablado en voz alta. Limpiando una pequeña lagrima, forzando la voz para que no se notara su tono flojo.

-Que un chiquillo saco una espada en una piedra y según la leyenda quien la sacara debía ser el rey...

-Y los caballeros de la mesa redonda fueron formados por él. Ellos partieron tiempo después en la búsqueda del santo grial - Stiles se quedó pensando -Y si la mesa solo era una parábola como todo lo escrito...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - Lydia no entendía nada de lo que el loco chico decía.

El viento removió las hojas de la explanada en un remolino dándole una pista a Stiles. Se giro con ellas siguiendo el viento.

Todo aquello, los alrededores eran tierras de lobos. El corazón del bosque. Y cuando vio la luna posarse en el cielo se dio cuenta de ello.

La mesa redonda de piedra no era más que la misma luna preparándose para estar completamente llena. Y ahí entendió aquella frase.

_"Los caballeros pasaran por la pequeña oscuridad"_

Esa finísima parte de la luna.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y el reflejo de la luz de la luna cayó en aquel hueco entre los árboles. Iluminando a los dos chicos.

-¡La encontramos, Lydia! ¡La encontramos! - llamo a la chica con emoción. Stiles mirando al cielo - La mesa de piedra no es otra que la luna.


	17. El Último Aullido

La sangre que creía maldita escurría por sus labios, bajando la clavícula hasta su cuello y de ahí seguido por todo su pecho, sin contar el chorro que salto esparcido al suelo cuando la mujer lo golpeo con el tubo de hierro. Le había roto la mandíbula por décima vez. Más tardaba el lobo en sanar en que esta fuera dañada de nuevo. Sorpresivamente no volvió a recibir el siguiente golpe de los que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre tarde, día y noche.

Sintió la fuerza de la luna, el día siguiente sería el día. Podría ser más fuerte y liberarse. Más ese también era el final del plazo puesto por la mujer.

Guiándose por el sentido del oído. No había vuelto a abrir sus ojos. No quería mirar nada de la realidad. Quería aferrarse al pasado, aunque no haya sido del todo bueno. En ese pasado se encontraba la única luz que lo motivo a seguir. Una luz que tuvo por varios largos años y que nunca quiso ver, y justo ahora que la tenía, la había perdido.

Escucho la interferencia del radio de la mujer. No presto atención a lo que decía, seguía aturdido por el golpe, aunque su mandíbula ya había sanado. La puerta de metal se abrió. Quería decir que la mujer se había ido. Dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Escupió la sangre que se había juntado en su boca y siguió en su pose de abatimiento, cargando su peso en las cadenas que lo hacían preso.

-Que patético... - se burló una voz.

_< < Imposible>>_

El lobo abrió los ojos. Tras aquellos barriles llenos de saber qué cosa estaba la figura de la voz que le hablaba. La persona que podía jurar que más odiaba en la vida. Aunque Monroe se estaba ganando un buen lugar en su lista de odio.

No lo creía. Kate Argent no podía estar ahí.

Salió de entre las sombras mostrando lo evidente. Le habían golpeado muy duro la cabeza.

-Sabía que tu hora llegaría, pero al parecer no será de gala como todos los Hale - avanzo hasta el - Morir a las manos de una cazadora inexperta...

Derek no hablo. No terminaba de comprender. Era una mala pasada de su mente. Los días de encierro, sin comida ni agua y la constante tortura, sumado a la fuerza de la luna llena acercándose.

\- Este será tu lecho de muerte, no queda mucho tiempo - Acerco su rostro hasta el del lobo -pero te propongo algo... Ruégame y yo seré quien te asesine. No ella. Morirás con honor en mis manos.

El lobo solo rio de lo absurdo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

-No le hagas caso Derek, esta chiflada - Giro su mirada a la nueva voz. Los rizos rubios caían en los hombros cubiertos en una chaqueta de piel. En una afeminada pose sentada sobre los barriles al lado de Kate. Mordisqueando una manzana - ¡Lárgate ya! - le arrojo la manzana y Kate desapareció de la vista del lobo.

\- Érica... imposible, tu-tu - tartamudeo el lobo. Si definitivamente era una mala pasada de su mente. Lo que podían hacer algunos días de confinamiento.

-¿Muerta? Si, es probable, pero solo soy una creación de tu mente ¿A mí qué me dices? - Se levanto del barril -Ya es hora de que pongas cartas en el asunto.

-¿Crees que si pudiera no lo había hecho ya? - se sentía idiota por hablar con una creación de su propia mente.

-¿Y qué es lo que te lo impide?

Derek alzo las cadenas obviado la situación. Con su típica cara de amargura.

Érica suspiro.

-¿No son siempre ustedes dos los que salvan el día? Los que hacen de lo imposible posible - El lobo mantuvo el silencio - Él está intentado a toda costa salvarte, sin importar exponer su vida ¿Quieres que Kate tenga razón y solo seas un lobo patético que se queda sin hacer nada?

\- Lo hice para que al menos ellos tuvieran oportunidad de huir

___ Conociendo a Stiles, ¿Crees que él se va a quedar de brazos cruzados? Que hará caso a las advertencias y señales de peligro -Le dijo la chica.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Le sonrió y el lobo hizo lo mismo, aunque sus ojos estaban con un brillo apagado.

\- Eres una buena amiga.

\- Lo sé - Guiño un ojo. Derek bajo la mirada viendo la manzana en el suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Si eres algo de mi mente como es que la manzana...?!- no termino la frase. La chica ya no estaba.

Ni un alma. Solo el lobo.

El viento rugió con la bestia. Venía de entre los árboles destrozando lo que pudiera en su último paso. Presentándose en la explanada.

Stiles y Lydia retrocedieron a los árboles al ver como esta hacia acto de presencia,

Doce rallos de luz golpearon contra tierra dejando ver los blancos uniformes con armadura de los caballeros. En sus pancartas y escudos una cruz de color rojo.

Uno extendía una espada, su sola presencia demandaba atención. Brillaba como el oro de los dioses. Excalibur.

Entonces fue como la bestia hipnotizada a la luna comenzó a aullar. El aullido devastador, soltando vibraciones que podrían sentirse en los pies al Pasar por la tierra.

Los caballeros rodearon a la bestia dispuesta para lograr su cometido.

-Es ahora - dijo a la chica, saliendo de su escondite.

Caminaron hacia la bestia que no notaba la presencia de ninguno de ellos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?!

Esa voz. Tanto como Stiles y Lydia reconocían esas voces.

Scott y los demás los habían seguido.

Stiles se hizo de oídos sordos continuando con el plan.

Ahora Lydia tenía que decir el hechizo.

_"La morte, salute..._

Un disparo le hizo a Stiles tener que tirarse pecho a tierra.

Nadie sabía de donde había venido. Scott se acercó a la explanada para ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Nadie tocara a la bestia! -

Stiles estaba muy molesto. Es que acaso esa maldita era inmortal. Guiado por ese impulso tomo su arma y sin pensárselo dos veces disparo a la mujer.

No entendía cómo había dado con ellos o como es que sabía de todo esto.

La bala logro dar a uno de sus brazos haciéndolo soltar el arma.

El castaño vio como los caballeros proseguían con el ritual. Iban a perder la oportunidad.

\- ¡Lydia! - llamo la chica aun teniendo a Monroe en la mira.

-Stiles...- escucho un hilo de voz. Se giro para ver a la chica tendida en el suelo. La bala le había dado justo en el pecho. Sus ojos le miraban con pena y una cara de mucho dolor.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, decidiendo correr con su amiga en lugar de seguirla. Para entonces Scott se había interpuesto entre Monroe por si se le ocurría hacer algún otro movimiento.

Monroe maldijo por lo bajo sosteniendo con su mano libre la herida en su brazo. Los lobos podían oler la sangre, con suerte y le había destrozado algún nervio.

\- Lobos estúpidos. Ustedes fueron los que me trajeron hacia la bestia - Scott escuchaba lo que decía. Todos lo demás estaban atentos a Lydia intentando parar la hemorragia - Cuando esa cosa me ataco en el hospital apenas pude sobrevivir metiéndome en un conducto. Pero después de ver lo que hizo con mis hombres quede fascinada.

Stiles rápidamente rebusco en su suéter aquel frasco donde ahora solía llevar las hojas de Wolfsbane, solo había una. Esperaba y fuera suficiente. El poso en los labios de la pelirroja para que la comiera.

-Sabía que necesitaría de ella para acabar con la plaga sobrenatural y ahí mis planes cambiaron -Siguió contando.

Stiles la escucho. Ahora ella planeaba controlar a la bestia y no iba a permitirlo.

Sostuvo la mano de Lydia con fuerza prometiendo volver. Se puso de pie dejándola al cuidado de Malía y Alec.

Monroe busco en la bolsa atada a su cintura. Se giro hasta los caballeros y lanzo lo que había sacado de la bolsa. El polvillo negro se esparció por sobre los caballeros del santo Grial.

El serbal cayó sobre las armaduras de los espectros haciéndolos desaparecer como bruma. La espada cayó a la tierra, era lo únicos tangible que quedaba de ellos.

Monroe iba a tomarla en sus manos. Stiles se lanzó para tomarla antes pero no lo logro. Monroe tomo el mago y Stiles el filo con ambas manos. No le importo cortarse, al principio ni siquiera le dolía, no podía sentirlo, solo jalar la espada para que no matase a la bestia. Mucho menos para que ella la controlara.

Lo hacía por la manada, por Scott, por Malía, Lydia, Theo, Liam. También su familia. Su padre, la madre de Scott, Peter y simplemente porque el mundo estaría mejor sin una persona como ella.

Y por lo que ya no era un secreto para nadie. Por Derek. Por ese lobo amargado que había despertado tantas cosas en él.

Más comenzaba a ponerse resbalosa por su misma sangre. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos

-¡Suéltala, Stiles! ¡No te hagas más daño! - podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, pero no iba a hacerles caso.

_< < Aunque tenga que cortarme las manos, no voy a soltarla>>_

Monroe grito, arremetiendo más fuerza, aprovechándose de las heridas del chico. Giro el filo de la espada para causar más daño, empujándolo con la misma para lanzarlo lejos.

El chico cayó al suelo cegado por el resplandor de la luna a punto de desaparecer, anunciado el crepúsculo.

La mujer llevo el filo de la espada hasta el cuello del animal. La espada mágica atravesó las escamas que parecían ser de acero, cortándole la cabeza de una tajada guiada por la fuerza de una humana.

Monroe tomo la cabeza Victoriosa ante los primeros rayos del sol.

Fue lo último que Stiles logro ver cuando se desmayó. Había perdido mucha sangre.

(...)

La luna se asomó por el pozo. Al día siguiente seria luna llena. Otro día más de inténtenos fallidos para los chicos. La distancia entre ellos se había esfumado. La cercanía abundaba para darse calor uno a otro. El agua no había subido más desde aquel día.

-Theo - Escuchó el leve susurro del menor. Girando su vista unos centímetros bajo de su pecho donde le tenía entre sus brazos - Se que has intentado pintarme todo de color de rosa, dando ánimo de que lograremos salir, ¡Pero veras que yo no soy ningún tonto!, hasta yo sé entender cuando es el final...

Reclamo el chico sorprendiendo a Theo. A veces le gustaba molestarle tratándole como un niño pequeño pero lo cierto era que Liam tenía más madurez que el aun que fuera mucho menor.

-Sé que no eres ningún tonto. Yo jamás pensaría eso - Dio una pequeña sonrisa que pudo ser visible gracias a la luz de la luna - Pero esa es mi manera de pedirte que confíes en mí. Que confíes en que yo lograre salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? ¿Por qué querías salvarme? - Alzo una ceja. A los ojos de Liam él no le agradaba.

\- Porque tú me salvaste de mi oscuridad, me diste esa oportunidad, esa confianza que nadie más me quiso dar.

Sus ojos se encontraron reflejados por la poca luz.

\- Y-yo...

El feroz aullido hizo temblar el agua creando pequeñas olas, y la tierra por sobre el poso cayó sobre sus cabezas. No pudieron evitar soltarse para taparse los oídos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - miraron hacia el cielo.

\- Espero que buenas noticias.  
  



	18. Luna Llena

Las horas había sido eternas para la manada. Dos de sus amigos estaban heridos. Lydia y Stiles. Scott decidió no moverlos. Mando a Alec por el Wolfsbane al hotel para poder curarlos.

Stiles se había desmayado por perder sangre. En su sueño no hacía nada más que mencionar el nombre del lobo. Acorrucado entre las hojas del suelo, llevando en sus manos trozos de la camisa de Scott para parar la hemorragia.

Ya hace un buen rato que Lydia se había recuperado. La bala hacia sido expulsada apenas y probo el Wolfsbane, pero en cambio Stiles se venía muy mal.

-Se está rindiendo - Alec tenía razón. El solo se estaba dejando morir.

-Él tiene que... -Scott no termino sus palabras, simplemente no pudo. Cubrió su rostro con una mano retirándose.

-Si sigue a si morirá...

Las palabras que nadie quería oír, pero estaban llenas de verdad. Nadie quería perder. No habían llegado hasta ese punto solo para perder más personas.

Scott se dio cuenta que no ganaban nada estado separados. Ahora más que nada los necesitaban a todos.

\- El plazo hoy rompe ¿Qué es lo que harás? - El Alpha suspiro no sabiendo que responder al joven beta. 

-Aun no lose.

  
Había sentido un dolor en el pecho.

Un dolor tan fuerte como una herida, un dolor que no tenía ninguna especie de explicación. Realmente le estaban pasando cosas raras.

El lobo respiro. Hecho el cuello hacia atrás intentando relajarse. Había tenido toda la mañana y tarde para hacerlo. Monroe no había asistido a su rutina de tortura.

Pensando en lo que había dicho Érica. Aun no encontraba explicación para eso, pero la maldita manzana que ella había comido seguía ahí en el suelo. Ese simple hecho le hacía sonreír y pensar que había una esperanza.

Esa noche había luna llena. Así como el final del plazo.

Tenso sus músculos. Cerró los ojos ignorando la corriente que pasaba por su cuerpo y comenzó a relajarse. Se sentía como un adolescente aprendiendo a controlar su transformación. En si eso era lo que hacía.

El sol se estaba poniendo. Entonces volvió a intentarlo. Sus puños se cerraron y escucho el crujir de sus huesos, sintiendo como su cuello era apretado cada vez más por la cadena. Continúo haciéndolo. Dejándose caer de rodillas poco a poco. Sus ojos se tornaron azules. Sus piernas se acortaron comenzando a tomar la forma de zarpas. El proceso estaba siendo doloroso

La cadena cada vez le apretaba más.

Aulló de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a hacerlo cuando la cadena atada a su cuello cedió. Escucho el metal resonar en el suelo. Aulló pregonando que era libre nuevamente.

Saco de los grilletes sus delgadas patas de lobo como si nunca le hubieran tenido preso. Sacudió su pelaje negro poniéndose en camino para salvar a la manada.

Se impulso con las patas traseras para saltar hasta uno de los barriles lanzando su peso contra las ventanas de la bodega. El estruendo de los cristales rotos alerto a los hombres del campamento. Recibiendo al feroz animal rodeado de armas.

Derek arisco el hocico mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Corrió en zigzag para evitar las balas que iban directas hacia él. Se lanzo al brazo de uno de los hombres clavando sus colmillos en la muñeca para que soltara el arma. Sus compañeros en un intento por ayudarlo volvieron a disparar. Derek manipulo el cuerpo para que sirviera de escudo y cuando es tuvo una vez muerto, lo soltó para llegar hasta el cuello de su próxima víctima.

Stiles despertó. Desde sus sueños había escuchado el aullido del lobo. La voz que había estado tanto tiempo buscando en su pesadilla. Aquello lo había logrado salvar.

Llevo las manos a su cara dándose cuenta que ya no estaban heridas, retirando con salvajismo las vendas que ya no necesitaba.

De lado suyo estaba la pobre maceta que carecía de hojas. Solo quedaban unas pocas. Se sentía tan mal por haber abusado a si de la magia de la planta.

Se levanto de la tierra para buscar a sus amigos. A lo lejos hacían acampada seguramente haciendo algún plan.

Camino lento hasta ellos intentando que no notaran su presencia, a pocos metros logro escuchar su conversación.

\- Intentare negociar. Ofreceré mi cabeza -explicaba Scott a la manada.

-Denegado - hablo detrás del Alpha - A quien quiere es a mí.

\- ¡Stiles! - se alegraron de verlo, pero Stiles no presto atención a esa felicidad, concentrado en ver a Lydia bien. Esas miradas no duraron mucho - No empieces por favor.

Le pidió.

\- Puedo arrestarte Scott, no me aras cambiar de opinión -Amenazo seriamente.

-Ese no es el punto...- El moreno no sabía cómo explicarse - quiero decir, ella creerá que me tiene. Pero solo será una fachada para rescatar a Derek.

Stiles sonrió.

-Ya no será necesario. El escapo. Lo escuche en mis sueños.

La manada miro al castaño sin comprender. Es que era que estos dos estaban tan conectados como para conectarse en sus sueños.

La luna comenzó a ponerse.

\- Entonces es hora de ir y hablar con ella...

\- Lo siento, pero yo ya estoy aquí - Salió entre la maleza del bosque. Algunos hombres detrás de ella incluyendo al tipo de la pantalla. - El plazo acabo ¿Que han decidido?

Los chicos no pudieron evitar verla con odio. No habían olvidado el hecho de que no solo sus vidas corrían riesgo si no el de sus familias.

La pantalla volvió a encenderse mostrando a sus seres queridos en sus actividades diarias, tan ajenos a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Porque no le dan un sustito a la madre de Scott para que vea que hablo muy enserio - dijo por la radio.

Aquello altero al Alpha lanzándose en ataque de la mujer. Lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque le amenazó con su otra mano. Llevaba un extraño guante simulando las garras de un lobo. Aquello quedo apuntando al cuello de Scott haciendo detenerse

-No te atrevas - canturreo divertida, jugueteando con las garras falsas. Scott retrocedió.

Todos en la manada reconocieron al instante de que se trataban.

\- Los colmillos de la bestia - Dijo Stiles al ver el horroroso artefacto que la mujer había creado.

-¡Así es! tan listo como Siempre, Stiles - lo elogio falsamente - Pero no temas, no las utilizare en ti. No, tú tienes que sufrir más.

-Estas completamente loca Monroe - Stiles tomo paso al frente.

\- No han respondido mi pregunta... ¿Te rendirás ante mí?, ¿Serás el héroe de esta historia y salvaras a tus amigos y familia, Stiles?

\- ¿A ellos los dejaras en paz?

-Si, lo prometo - sonrió.

-Sin trucos.

\- Sin trucos - comenzó a caminar hasta ella. Dos hombres Comenzaron a atarle las manos -veras... con este poder en mis manos - le volvía mostrar el guante - No necesito de tratos que me digan que hacer y lo que no. Yo tengo un propósito y ya no es solo acabar con el mundo sobrenatural si no con todo lo que lo rodea.

Los chicos aun no captaban.

Monroe chasqueo los dedos y un hombre dio la señal por la radio. Los chicos vieron en la pantalla como hombres comenzaban a acercarse a la casa del Sheriff. Otro a la casa de la señora Melisa y a la madre de Lydia.

Los chicos desesperaron. Ahora si lo habían perdido todo.

Stiles forcejeo lanzando maldiciones a la mujer que a oídos sordos planeaba deleitarse con el dolor de los chicos,

-Mira Stiles. Primero las veras morir a todos y luego morirás tú - Le tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a ver hacia la pantalla.

Su padre estaba en la cocina en un intento de preparar algo. La luz del cañón se puso en su cabeza. Los chicos bajaron la mirada o vieron para otro lado, pero Stiles fue obligado a ver.

Se escucho un disparo. Todos supusieron la lamentable notica. Pero Stiles miraba fijo la pantalla.

Una sombra había aparecido rápidamente para quitar a su padre del camino. Ocultándose junto con el detrás de la barra.

Lo mismo pasó con las tomas de Melisa y la madre de Lydia.

Stiles puso su mirada atenta a quien le había salvado la vida a su padre. Por arriba de la barra pudo ver asomándose un conocido rostro. Peter Hale.

No sabía cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, ni como se había librado de Monroe, pero estaba realmente feliz de que le hubiera salvado.

\- ¡Incompetentes! ¡¿Como se les fue a escapar?! - Grito a sus hombres.

En la pantalla con la madre de Scott se vio el Señor Argent. Rápidamente un disparo de su parte elimino la transmisión. La madre del Alpha está fuera de Peligro y Scott lo sabía.

Con la mamá de Lydia fue una figura más fémina, pero se movía rápidamente entre los hombres dejándolos noqueados. Fue cuando golpeo al hombre de la cámara que se dejó ver. Cora Hale.

Noah comenzó a disparar cubriendo a Peter para atacar. Rápidamente el viejo lobo derroto a los hombres a zarpazos tomando la cámara en sus manos.

\- Perdiste, perra loca - dijo y apretó la cámara entre sus puños cortando la trasmisión.

Monroe grito de Desesperación.

\- ¡Los odio! ¡los odio! - murmuro - Apretó un botón en su bolsillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aun sintiéndose Victoriosa.

Theo y Liam comenzaron a ver como el Agua subía. Theo volvió a jalar de las cadenas. Liam había entrado en un pequeño ataque de pánico.

\- Tranquilo, respira, respira - le tomo de los hombros haciendo que lo viera logrando tranquilizarlo por un momento. El agua ya iba por sus pechos.

-Theo -lo llamo. El solo negó con la cabeza. Su tono sonaba como despedida.

-Saldremos - se negó a pensar lo contrario. Liam se encontraba muy cansado. Él sabía que las piernas cederían y lo haría caer al fondo, más Theo no lo permitiría.

-Lo que dijiste la otra noche... - Lían le jalo de la manga de la camisa demandando atención - tú fuiste el ancla que me sacó de la ira. Lo que tranquilizó mis inquietudes.

La confesión le había tomado por sorpresa. Si bien él ya le había dicho algo como eso, que el beta se lo confesara era un gran logro.

Theo era la clase de persona que soltaba lo que fuera que pensara en el momento al contrario de Liam.

Sinceramente era un honor ser el ancla del chico.

\- Me alegra saberlo porque yo seguiré siendo tu ancla pase lo que pase.

El agua rozó la barbilla de Theo y sobrepasó los labios de Liam

Theo comenzó a golpear las rocas del pozo gritando desesperadamente por ayuda. Removiéndose entre el agua turbia.

El agarre de Lían a su camisa aflojo, su cuerpo se derrumbó hasta el fondo pozo.

El agua entró por su boca abriéndose paso a los pulmones, causando un ardor por la nariz y tráquea, como sus pulmones latieran, pero no era más que sus músculos tensándose.

Theo no sabía qué hacer.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y se lanzó al fondo.

Ya abajo golpeó leve el rostro del rubio para hacer reaccionar, pero no funcionó.  
Podría cargarlo, pero a ese punto el agua ya debía de a verlos rebasado a los dos.

Le tomo con ambas manos del rostro, jalándolo hacia su cara.

Theo planto sus labios en los del chico. Pasando el poco aire que le pudiera quedar. Era una sensación extrañísima.

Sin ninguna intención más que prolongar la vida del beta.

Los ojos de Theo comenzaron a cerrarse de poco a poco. Sus largas pestañas rozaron sus mejillas. Fue la imagen que vio Liam cuando recupero la conciencia.

Ahora Theo era quien flotaba en el agua. Liam se aferró a su cuerpo dejando salir lágrimas que se perdían en el agua.

Sintió la presión del agua debajo de sus pies, como un remolino que succionaba el agua. Liam hizo su mayor esfuerzo por cargar a la quimera.

El agua iba bajando. No falto mucho para que desapareciera por completo.

Sus cuerpos habían quedado tendidos en el suelo del pozo.

\- ¡Theo! ¡Theo! - lo zarandeo intentando controlar su respiración.

Escucho pasos fuera del pozo. Seguido de una palanca que con ello los grilletes se abrieron cayendo en el fondo del pozo.   
Una mano amiga se extendió con una sonrisa

Los chinos castaños brillaron con la luz de la luna.

-Soy Isaac, están a salvo.


	19. Magdalena

\- Creo que la casa está segura ahora Sheriff - Le dijo Peter después de desarmar a los cuerpos yacidos en el suelo.

-Claro - Suspiro intentando calmarse para hablar - ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que está pasando? - arquea una ceja no muy confiado del Hale mayor, pues según su hijo él era uno de los principales causantes de los problemas.

-Te estaban vigilando. Amenazando a tu hijo y sus amigos con matarte si no hacía lo que le pedían - explicó asaltando el refrigerador del oficial.

-¿Como es que llegaste hasta acá? ¿Que no estabas con ellos? cuidándolos como adulto responsable.

-Escape y corrí hasta acá cuando me enteré de sus planes y ¡Oh! vamos Sheriff, que de no ser por mí le hubieran volado la cabeza - Usa como escusa para que dejara de preguntarle y mirarlo de forma acusatoria por abandonar a los chicos.

\- Le dije a Derek que cuidara de mi hijo y eso te incluye - Noah se cruzó de brazos al ver como el lobo zampaba con lo del refrigerador.

\- Pues cuidar de su hijo incluye que no asesinen a su padre, además no creo que a mi sobrino le gustaría saber que le mataron al suegro. Todo con tal de verlo feliz a "él" - se refirió a Stiles con un tono de picardía.

-Oh, ya veo... - pensó el Sheriff - ¡¿Espera!?!¿¡Que?!

Los chicos se dieron el lujo de cantar victoria. No sabía cómo es que los demás se habían enterado, pero daban gracias por lo que había hecho.

Ya no tenían cadenas que les ataran, no tenían más con que controlarlos. Eran libres cual animales salvajes y para entonces había creado una ira inmensa.

Al igual que la mujer. Estaba furiosa.

Stiles seguía de rodillas esposado en el suelo.

Había una línea muy delgada entre la humanidad y el instinto animal. Algo por lo que los lobos llevaban luchando mucho tiempo, mantener esa humanidad en un conjunto con el don que se les había dado. Pero te das cuenta que los humanos pueden ser verdaderos animales cuando lo perdían todo.

Ese instinto que les incitaba a satisfacer sus necesidades ya estas fueran por puro y simple capricho.

Esta no era una lucha contra los humanos. No contra un humano. Monroe está muy lejos de serlo. Había dejado consumir su vida por la venganza y el odio. Lo mismo que la había convertido en lo que ella odiaba. Un ser peligroso para la humanidad.

Llevo el guante con los colmillos de la bestia hasta Stiles. Cosa que ya todos habían olvidado por la emoción.

Stiles cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Una mano paro el ataque de la mujer.

Ese porte que tanto conocía Stiles, su piel aperlada y el llamativo triskel en la espalda.  
Sin duda era él.

-¡Derek! - no pudo evitar decir su nombre.

Las garras del lobo se clavaron en el brazo de la mujer. Pudo rompérselo, pero ya no había nada más que le importara que tener al castaño en sus brazos. Ver que estaba bien.

El arrojo por debajo de las piedras de donde se encontraban, rodo unas cuantas abajo.

Se hinco lentamente volviendo a su forma humana, estiro los brazos, sus manos temblaban cuando los dirigía al cuerpo del chico. Stiles no se lo espero cuando lo apego a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Las manos del castaño seguían atadas, pero eso no importo que el lobo lo mimara, envolviéndolo en su aroma y calor.

Stiles no lloro aun que quería hacerlo. No quería ser un llorón frente al "frio lobo"

Derek bajo sus garras hasta las ataduras de Stiles y las rompió intentando no dañarlo. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a abrazarse, pero estaba vez fue Stiles quien se le había lanzado.

\- Stiles... no vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro - le regaño mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa. Para ellos los demás había desaparecido.

-Y tú no vuelvas a irte, nunca más__ El castaño quería escuchar esa promesa. No lo iba a decir a los cuatro vientos por orgullo, pero sentía que no podría volver a vivir si no era junto a ese hombre.

La mirada del lobo lo decía todo. Sus ojos verdes llenos de un sentimiento que no había expresado con palabras. Sin poderse creer que aquellas miradas cargadas de intención acabarían para llegar a ser algo más.

Solo una promesa, la promesa que estaría encantado de cumplir por los siglos de su vida. Abrió los labios para responderle al humano. Pero esas palabras nunca salieron. Fueron calladas por un gemido de dolor.

La Banshee gritó.

El mundo de Stiles se derrumbó en unos segundos. Aquellos castillos de vida que creó con el lobo fueron desmoronados al instante. Tan efímeros como el sueño de poder estar juntos.

El cuerpo del lobo cayó entre sus brazos, sin gritos ni llantos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Monroe había clavado los colmillos de la Bestia en la espalda del lobo.

Reía triunfante, corriendo como las ratas cuando todo estaba perdido. A Stiles le dolió tanto dejar a Derek ahí tirado, pero siguió su instinto de ira. Corrió tras la mujer. Se agacho a tomar una de las armas en el suelo y le disparo a distancia, le había dado, pero no derrumbado, siguió corriendo y volvió a disparar con desesperación volviendo a acertar. Monroe seguía huyendo sosteniéndose de los árboles. Stiles apretó el gatillo, pero no salía nada, lo apretó una y otra vez, pero fue en vanó, estaba vacía.

La lanzo a suelo con frustración corriendo nuevamente con el lobo tendido en el suelo.

No respiraba, no se movía. Todo se había acabado.

No habían logrado salvarlos a todos. Como en la guerra, siempre había sacrificios.

Scott y los demás llegaron para consolar a su amigo.

Cuando Liam y Theo llegaron se encontraron con la lamentable noticia.

Para Isaac también fue un golpe duro, después de todo Derek había sido su Alpha y amigo.

Alec que sostenía el Wolfsbane en sus brazos. Todos vieron como los últimos pétalos de la maceta se caían marchitos perdiendo su color rojo en un gris amargo.

Stiles pensó. ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado venir? ¿El lobo seguiría vivo? Porque sinceramente prefería mil veces estar lejos de él sabiendo que estaba bien a tenerlo como ahora, tan cerca pero no poder volver a ver sus hermosos sus ojos mirándolo.

Sabía que era tonto ponerse a gritar y decirle que no podría vivir sin el cuándo lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Sin creerse todos los momentos en los que lo vio tenido en el suelo para volver a levantarse con su estúpida sonrisa. En esos tiempos donde pensaba que era indestructible.

Donde ahora era mucho menos doloroso verlo partir lejos que verlo partir para siempre.

-Stiles... - Scott no se creía el más indicado para romper el silencio -Tenemos que irnos... - para sorpresa de todos Stiles asintió silenciosamente. Limpio sus lágrimas y se agacho al rostro del Lobo dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, fue demasiado corto, sin retirar distancia se giró hacia sus amigos.

Mostrando unos ojos a punto de llorar nuevamente.

-Yo lo amo - les dijo. Ya todos lo sabían, desde el primer momento.

El alma de Stiles no pudo evitar romperse nuevamente y derramo su última lagrima. Una lagrima bastante peculiar que llamo la atención de los que lo miraban.

Una gota color rojo similar a la sangre. Tan rojo como un corazón latiente o como el Wolfsbane que alguna vez le salvo la vida.

Tan cerca de los labios del lobo aquella lágrima se escurrió por su boca.

-Quiero un momento a solas.

les pidió y ellos atendieron caminando lejos de los chicos.

-Sé que es tarde para decir todo esto, sé que las personas siempre dicen las cosas cuando ya no se tiene remedio y luego se arrepienten por no haberlas dicho cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo - comenzó a hablar como era su costumbre. Tan parlanchín. Con sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas que iban saliendo aun - Sigo pensando que eres un lobo amargado, eso no cambiara, tus métodos son algo extremistas y no tienes tacto con las personas y pienso que eres la peor persona por eso, pero ¿sabes qué?, yo era el peor porque pese a todo me gustabas. En su momento no me di cuenta, pero me gustabas - respiro profundo conteniendo el aliento para volver a tranquilizase - Esto era algo que juré a mí mismo decirte algún día. Simplemente no quería guardármelo después de mis tantas prácticas al espejo. También quería darte las gracias por regalarme esa planta milagrosa. Que cuando estuve al borde de la muerte sentí como si estuvieras a mi lado, sosteniendo mi Mano pidiéndome que fuera fuerte.

-Se que no te gustaría verme llorar. Que te levantarías y te burlarías por ser un humano llorón. Pues déjame decirte ¡Que no soy ningún débil por llorar! ¡No soy débil por llorarle a la persona que amo!

Fue levantándose de poco a poco. Se reuniría con sus amigos. Miro el cielo pensando que la estrella más linda de ellas era el lobo.

Se dio media vuelta para irse. No estaba listo para dar ese paso. No podía seguir fingiendo que no estaba roto con eso. Que podría aprender a vivir con su recuerdo. Cerró los ojos dándose el valor para alejarse, pero algo se le impidió. Aferrándose a su caminar la mano del lobo lo jalaba. Rápidamente se giró para ver que era verdad. Sus ojos no le mentían.

\- Podrías callarte Siles, ¿Aunque sea una vez en tu vida? - Pidió el lobo sentando se en el suelo aun con sus ojos cerrados. Stiles se lanzó en sus brazos volviendo a tumbarlo.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta y corrieron a recibir a su amigo.

-Para ti nunca, tendrás que escucharme por los siglos de los siglos de toda mi eternidad, incluso despues de muerto - Aprisiono sus labios en un beso, con ello calmando todas las inquietudes que tenía. Derek absorbió el dolor de su corazón.

Muchos dirían que no ganaron la guerra. Monroe seguía suelta. Pero para el humano y el lobo, habían ganado mucho más. Ese día no hubo pérdidas solo ganancia. Viejos amigos se rencontraron, lazos se fortalecieron y nuevos amores nacieron.

Pues siempre fueron almas gemelas. Todos los sabían. 


	20. Chapter 20

_< < Bueno. Después de tanto les puedo contar quien es el que está detrás de todo esto. Mi nombre es Mieczyslaw Stilinski o como todos me llaman Stiles el humano. Como se podrían haberse dado cuenta soy el chico hiperactivo y sarcástico._

_Viví muchas aventuras junto a mis amigos en este pueblo y también fuera de él, cuándo me convertí en oficial del FBI. Pero siempre regresamos a Beacon Hills que es y siempre será nuestro hogar._

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Lo que paso después quise dejarlo como tesoro para mis amigos y yo._

_Solo voy a decir que no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de ser Stiles el humano, gracias a eso me mantuve fuerte para mis amigos y....Para una persona especial._

_Al final de todo creo que nuestro destino no es estar juntos, pero si encontrarnos cada vez que necesitemos del otro. Supongo que hay almas gemelas de ese tipo._

_En fin. Esto es para ustedes, nuevos protectores de Beacon Hills. Amen esta tierra y a las personas que hay en ella, valoren este momento y siempre sean conscientes de que la historia nunca termina >>_

Escribía en un viejo cuaderno, bastante ajetreado y rayonado. Se notaba por lo mucho que había pasado al igual que su propietario. Sentado en la vieja oficina de la comisaria, narra las ultimas "instrucciones" de cómo lidiar con el mundo sobrenatural.

\- Oficial Stilinski, es hora de irnos - Un hombre moreno con cabello castaño oscuro se asomó por la puerta de la oficina. El Sheriff le sonrió.

-Ya voy, solo deja guardo esto - abrió un alhajero y de ahí saco un pétalo deshidratado, aún conservaba algunos pigmentos rojos. Lo puso entre las hojas que acababa de escribir. Doblo el cuaderno y lo metió en una caja de aluminio con algunas otras cosas y la llevo con él.

-¿Aun sigues escribiendo? - le pregunto rodando los ojos.

-Ya no más, creo que he terminado por ahora, es momento de disfrutar y dejar las demás historias para mí - salieron de la oficina.

__Ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzaste ese diario.

-Desde que te mordieron amigo, ahí comenzó todo.

El moreno rio palmeando la espalda del Sheriff.

\- ¡Vamos! él te espera.

-Dirás, nos espera, a todos, a la manada - lo miro regresándole una sonrisita que no podía contener.

\- Sabes bien a quien espera más - lo codeo con picardía.

\- ¡Oh, ya cállate Scotty! - le golpeo el hombro subiendo al Jeep.

-Ya dile que sí ¡Acepta! ¿Qué es lo que realmente te cuesta? - le ánimo.

-Nada realmente -se quedó mirando la caja.

\- Hay amigo. Solo demuestras tus sentimientos cuando estas ebrio.

-¡No estaba tan ebrio! - se defendió.

-Coqueteabas con Derek...

-¿Y qué? Él es mí...

El teléfono sonó.

\- Ya nos están llamando. Hay que darnos prisa -Stiles encendió el Jeep poniendo la caja en el tablero -¿Qué harás con eso?

-¿Conoces un lugar donde enterrarlo? - intercambio miradas esperando una buena opción.

-Donde comenzó todo...

-El bosque.

_< < Después de nuestra última aventura las cosas regresaron a una completa paz y hasta aburrida para nosotros que ya estábamos tan acostumbrados a lidiar con esa clase de cosas._

_Derek se encontraba bien. Con todo lo de Monroe, Dalton se molestó en hacernos estudios a los dos para ver nuestra salud. Estábamos completamente bien y eso era lo que importaba._

_Llegamos a un momento el cual podría parecer cruel, pero debía despedirme de Derek. Tenía que registrarme oficialmente ante el condado. Cumplir con mi deber y trabajo que había elegido. Derek entendió a la perfección, no dijo ni opino nada. Pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse._

_-Sabes... Mi padre me dijo que cuando adorabas esta sensación después de salvar la vida de alguien, es cuando sabes que es lo que debes hacer con tu vida - mirábamos el amanecer en la costa. Derek se giró a verme alzando una ceja, posiblemente comprendiéndome respecto a la sensación, pero sin saber de qué hablaba._

_-¿Fue por eso que elegiste convertirte en oficial? - Asentí - Entonces, después de tanto, creo que ya sé que es lo que debo hacer con mi vida._

_Esta vez fui yo el sorprendido, volteando a verlo encontrándome con su rostro, sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos verdes y su brillante sonrisa de comercial._

_Me tomo de las manos._

_-Entrare a la academia, hasta entonces Stiles..._

_\- No voy a esperarte todo el tiempo Sourwolf, así que date prisa y alcánzame..._

_Scott puso una veterinaria junto con Malía, y después de que Scott Rogara a Peter para que concediera la mano de su hija acepto. Los dos vivieron felices cuidando de las nuevas creaturas sobrenaturales que llegaron._

_Lydia volvió con Parrish. Ambos como heraldos de la muerte. Tratando de alejarse de todo aquello relacionado con cadáveres y peligro. Viviendo una vida normal paseando de un lugar a otro._

_Theo y Liam se volvieron más unidos. Ninguno dijo nada respecto a lo que habían pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera, ese tiempo solos en el pozo fortaleció sus lazos, creando ahora una tensión entre ellos. Tención que según los chicos antes teníamos Derek y yo._

_Isaac y el señor Argent siguieron con el negocio de las armas. Continuando con el código que Alison había dejado, condigo que después adopto la manda " proteger a los que no pueden protegerse"_

_Nuestra manada llego a ser reconocida y llamada hasta cierto punto rara por los demás lobos. Pero no nos importaba._

_Tenemos una buena vida y pues respecto a Derek y yo... seguimos intentando acoplarnos. >>_

\- Llegamos - aparco el auto frente a la estancia. Desde abajo podía verse la animosa fiesta en la azotea.

Stiles no se había dado cuenta quien le esperaba en las puertas hasta que Scott carraspeo bajando las cosas de Jeep.

-Te veo a dentro hermano. Derek - saludo dejándolos solos.

Derek dio pequeños pasos hacia Stiles, las manos detrás de su espalda en una pose militar, como si inspeccionara al castaño meticulosamente.

-¿No me vas a saludar? -pregunto con una profunda voz.

-Hola, Derek - respondió de mala gana haciéndese loco con las cosas de Jeep.

\- ¿A si saludas a tu querido novio? - el lobo encarno una ceja aún más.

-¿Y quién dijo que eras mi querido? - le reto poniéndose frente a él.

-Quizás estos labios no - le dio un corto beso -Pero tus ojos sí.

-Ya te lo había dicho. El cuerpo es traicionero pero el corazón no.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice tu corazón? - el lobo paso las manos por la cintura del chico y lo pego a al él en un cariñoso abrazo. Guiándose por la música que venía desde arriba en la terraza.

-Mi cuerpo y corazón dicen que te amo -engancho sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo a sus labios para besarlo.

Los dos meneándose en el estacionamiento bailando el vals.

Desde el balcón todos miraban la escena que de pronto comenzaron a aplaudir y chiflar haciendo avergonzar a la pareja.

-¿Y si nos fugamos? - propuso el lobo.

-Me parece bien - Stiles le dio la vuelta al Jeep para subir a él. Derek trepó al lugar del copiloto.

El Jeep fue arrancado directo a la carretera. Emprendiendo hacia la aventura de ellos dos.

Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la historia. Reamlmente no tenia planeado al principio hacerla tan corta pero creo que uno sabe cuando debe terminar.
> 
> Quiero dar las gracias por leerla, así como por sus lindos comentarios que me motivaban cada día a escribir.
> 
> Espero y la hayan disfrutado tanto como hice yo escribiendola.
> 
> Sin mas muchas gracias nuevamente y espero volverlos a encontrar en mis futuros proyectos Sterek❤.
> 
> Atte:🐯
> 
> Posdata: Hay una secuela. No es muy relevante pero cuenta un poco sobre los años que pasaron antes del capítulo final.  
> Como llevaron mas su relacion a la formalidad.


End file.
